Angel without wings
by ful-of-faith
Summary: She’s famous, intelligent, and beautiful. Everything that a girl wants…she has. But why is it that she isn’t happy? What is it that she wants that she can’t have? Sequel to ‘Angel of Mine.’added chp7
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Summary: She's famous, intelligent, and beautiful. Everything that a girl wants…she has. But why is it that she isn't happy? What is it that she wants that she can't have? Sequel to 'Angel of Mine.' _

_Rating: R _

_AN: Yep! This is the sequel to 'Angel of Mine.' I really don't know what to write or how should the story progress but…I'll think of something. If you see the (S) sign…that means that the story is continued. (P) means pause. Simple right? Well…you'll get used to it. Anyway…hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

"Okay you two…bedtime…"

I said to my daughter and son as they pouted and turned to me pleading for another hour of TV goodness. I wasn't like that when I was a kid…I wasn't obsessed in television. I wonder where they got it. Probably from their mom. I smirked at the thought of their mom.

"Cmon dad! Please just another more hour…"

Shawn asked…more like pleaded. He's my eldest as he was followed by Sam who was also pleading and pouting. Shawn is only 5…while Sam is 4. I shook my head and stood up closing the TV that was in front of them.

"Sorry kiddo…your mom would kill me if I let you another hour. Maybe tomorrow…"

I received groans as they slowly made their way upstairs. I followed them inside their room. They both share a room because Sam seems to be afraid to sleep alone. I decided to let her sleep in her brother's room thinking it would be a great idea rather than her sleeping with us. You probably know why…

They prepared themselves for bed groaning at the same time. It wasn't long as I joined them as they kneeled on the floor and began their everyday prayer. Sam is the one who always leads…

"Please bless everyone that we love…like mommy…daddy…my brother…auntie…uncle…grandpa…the family beside us…"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she continues to say other people whom she barely met. This kid sure knows a lot of people. Maybe I should let Shawn lead sometimes…

"…and mommy…daddy…the dog outside…the little babies being born everyday…the little baby dogs being born everyday…"

Even dogs? Shawn who was beside me was groaning that I glared him to stop as her little sister is continuing her prayer.

"…and daddy and mommy and my brother and me…Amen."

Finally…I think I'm going to heaven now for being blessed three times. I nodded and picked up Sam as Shawn got up also to go to the bed. I tucked them in…kissed them on the forehead and was about to say goodnight when Sam tugged my shirt saying…

"Daddy…tell us a story…I can't sleep…"

Shawn groaned rolling his eyes. That kid really reminds me of his mom…

"Not the story of the 'Teenie Weenie Bunnies' again…"

"What's wrong with that?"

Sam asked as she pouted looking at her brother. Shawn groaned frowning at her.

"All they do is hop around a carrot…it's the same old story over and over again…"

Well…truthfully…I was beginning to get bored at it too. I think I even dreamed of a bunny hopping around a carrot. Maybe I should give Shawn some slack…

"Okay…I'll tell you a different story."

Shawn raised his eyebrow.

"What kind of story?"

"Do you guys know the story 'Beauty and the Beast?'"

Shawn groaned while Sam screamed with joy.

"Dad! Mom told us that story a couple of times now!"

"Well…did she ever tell you the new version of the story?"

Both of them looked at me with confusion in their eyes. Sensing that they are interested, I grinned at them and leaned closer.

"Thought so…okay…here goes…once upon a time…in a place somewhere in Boston…is a most beautiful and famous girl who ever lived. She's a celebrity…famous for making movies…TV shows…commercials...those kinds of things. But this girl…famous, beautiful and rich as she is…isn't happy…and why is that?"

Sam raised her hand and exclaimed…

"Because happiness can't be bought by money…"

I nodded and smiled widely proud of her answer. My kid is getting smart…

"That's right…you see…what she wanted was not to be bought. She was feeling lonely…lonely because she was missing something…something she hasn't found out what…"

**(S)**

**Sarah's POV**

"So what do you think Sarah? Wouldn't it make a good movie? I mean…"

He just doesn't stop yapping isn't he? I'm getting tired of people proposing for a movie or something. I just want to go back home and just spend my time there relaxing. It's even stressful to try and pretend to listen to him…

"So…would you do me the honor of being my lead girl?"

Huh? What did he said? Oh phooey…I'll just tell what I often say to everyone…

"Um…I'll think about it…"

"Oh…okay. Let me know what you think okay?"

I smiled and nodded glad that he finally walked away from me. I think I have a head ache from pretending to listen to him. Looking at the mirror now…I can't help but think why I feel this way. Always cranky whenever people are praising me. Sure I show them my fake smile…but still…it is fake. Another acting performance. And I assure you doing that is pretty hard. I should win the Oscar or something for it!

I shook my head as I heard my cell phone beep. I frowned thinking it's my manager again but smiled widely as I saw that it was Fred…my boyfriend…

"You called late! I thought you're going to call me as soon as your there!"

I can hear him smirk which made me smile.

"I just got here. I'm in my hotel. And I have to say…it feels pretty lonely here without you…"

Sappy much? But still…it makes me smile hearing him say such things. Better be a good girlfriend and say what he wants to hear…

"I feel the same way. So…when are you coming back?"

I do miss him…even if it's a little bit. He's the only one whom I tell what a crap I've been living. He pretty much understands me which is a good thing…right?

"After this whole movie is finished. Maybe I'll visit in a couple of days…how are things there?"

I sighed pouting a little.

"Boring…"

"Heheheh…maybe you should go out tonight. It might make you feel better…"

I smiled and agreed to his suggestion. A little outside party would be nice. But I doubt Steven would let me out. He's my butler…and the only one who keeps yapping about how dangerous to go out at night what with me being famous and all. I couldn't help but think where mom found him. He can be such a pain sometimes. But I guess…I could always escape. Good thing mom and dad are in Hawaii…

"Yeah…I guess I'll do that…"

"Good…well Hun…I gotta go. My manager is here to talk business. Call you later?"

Managers are also a pain. Telling us what to do…always booking us when we don't even know…but at least we make lots of money.

"Okay…call me…"

"I will…love you…"

"I…"

I didn't get to say I love you too as I heard the dial tone. Oh…he knows what I feel anyway…no need saying it over and over again. I mean…he might get tired of hearing it. Who wouldn't? I for one am getting tired of hearing him say that to me..

I quickly changed my clothes and decided to go to a near by club. I put my sunglasses on…put on my make up…and tada! I'm ready to have some fun! I couldn't help but grin on the way towards my car. I just hope no one would recognize me. Sometimes if they did…then I wouldn't be surprise to see a mob running towards me. Those kinds of things always get me in trouble. I just hope that that doesn't happen today.

It was getting dark as I parked my car near the club. I slowly got out and looked around. A bouncer was in front of the entrance as teenagers seem to be trying to get inside. You know…I always wonder why they named them bouncer. They're more like kick boxers…

Smiling, I head towards the entrance and showed them my ID. The bouncer nodded and frowned as he looked at my face. I didn't let him look anymore as I quickly head inside. Was I glad that it was kinda dark inside. I looked around and saw people dancing…drinking…necking…heh…everything goes around here. I slowly made my way towards the bar asked for a drink…waited for awhile until…

"Hi…"

Bingo. Always get them. I turned to the person talking and couldn't help but smile at how cute he is. Tall…about 6'2…brown hair…nice bod…cute face. Yup…totally my type. The bartender gave me my drink and I took it sipping at it a little while looking at the guy. He says some lame line and we ended up dancing…and a little bit of groping too as he sways his body to mine.

**(P)**

"Daddy…"

I turned to Sam as again she raised her hand. This kid's ready for school…

"Yes honey?"

"What's groping?"

Uh-Oh…

"Uh…well…it's like…touching…yeah that's right. Touching…"

"Oh…"

I better not say such things to them or else their mother'll kill me.

"So…anyway…"

**(S)**

**Sarah's POV**

Okay…I have to remember…got a boyfriend already! But that didn't stop me from dancing. But I did eventually stop to catch my breath. I dragged him off the dance floor as we sat near the bar.

"Whew…That was a nice exercise…"

He leaned at me with his lips near my ears whispering words of seduction. Or at least…that's what I thought it was…

"You wanna get some more exercise in my apartment? I've got plenty of gadgets there…"

Okay…was I supposed to be…I don't know…affected by those words? Maybe some slut…but me…? Nah uh. I laid my hands on his chest as I slowly pull him away smiling.

"Sorry…I've got a boyfriend already…"

"I wasn't talking about boyfriends anyway…"

Couldn't this guy get it that I don't want anything from him? He might be cute…but still…that doesn't make me drool for him.

"Again…I'm not interested…"

He moved away from me and smiled.

"Okay…I'm not going to ask anymore…how about we just talk…"

Wow…this guy is smart. Good thing he's not advancing anymore. That's what a guy should be. If a girl says no…it's a no. I nodded my head and we did end up talking. He told me about his work…I told him mine…which is a lie…and we lost track of time. It was past 10 in the evening when I realized it. Time sure flies when you are talking nonsense. He offered to walk me to my car which was really sweet of him. That is until he dragged me to an alley and pressed my back hard on the wall.

"Wh-what?"

"Aww cmon…I know you want it…"

If I wanted it in the first place I would have said so! And here I thought he was smart! Another dumb male. I struggled to break free but he hand his hands on my arms pretty tight. I was scared. I was starting to pray…in my mind okay…coz it might be pretty weird if I started praying in front of him. Heh…now that's funny.

'_What the hell am I thinking? I'm going to get rapped if I don't get out of here!'_

I continue to struggle trying to break free and screamed too but he immediately laid her hand on my mouth halting me from my screaming. Of course now he has only one hand on my arm. I did the only thing that's smart. I bit his hand making him yelp. See…I thought he's let go of my other arm…but he didn't. That's when I feared for my life as he pulled out a knife.

"You bitch!"

I closed my eyes and waited for what to happen next. Instead of him…ripping my clothes or slitting my throat…he just yelped again which made me open my eyes. Someone threw a rock at him. Both of us turned to look and saw a silhouette…of a girl…I think.

"You know…when a girl says no…it really means no."

He growled and turned to the person who was walking slowly towards him. I was mesmerized…curious as to what this woman can do. I can't seem to see much of her face…that is until she came to a light that was above her. She was…beautiful. Dark brown hair which was wavy…dark brown eyes…a perfect nose…and red full lips. She's got a beautiful body too. If you saw her…geez you'd think she's a model or something…or maybe an actress…like me.

"You got something that I want…why don't you just give it to me…? That way…we don't need bloodshed…"

Was she referring to me or…something else?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do…"

She said as she walked again closer to the guy.

"Give it to me or I'll swear I'll break all of your bones…"

The guys grip on my arm tighten making me wince. There's going to bruises there tomorrow. I was expecting him to charge on the woman but instead…he pushed me to her and quickly ran off. The woman caught me as she turned to the man who ran.

"Shit!"

I looked at what she's looking seeing the man flee. I looked at the person who's holding me by the arm. She really does look like a model…I wonder if she is one. I heard her sigh and turn to me. Her mouth was slightly open as her eyes went wide when she looked at me. I don't know what caused her to look at me like that…but you know…staring at someone like that is rude. Maybe she recognizes me…

"B-Buffy?"

Buffy? Is that even a name? What kind of name is that? And why would she mistook me for this Buffy person when I am not her! I'm a celebrity for God's sake! Doesn't she watch TV? I frowned at her and asked her the only thing that came out of my mouth…

"What?"

* * *

_AN: Short…yeah…sorry. I just had the idea recently so…I really don't know what I'm going to write. Oh yeah…the one telling the story isn't telling it word for word so…there's no need to ask why some POV are cursing when the story teller is telling the story to kids. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm not really sure what to write for the story to progress. I don't know why. It's kinda hard. I'm having trouble…thinking. Guess my head just isn't in the right place these days. Hope you enjoy this chap!_

_(To mythiclioneheart): It's totally not creepy for you to think that we might have been goofy friends. To tell you the truth…I think so too. ;)_

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

This strange woman still have both her hands on my shoulders. Her eyes still on mine as she continue to stare at me as if looking for answers. She even called me 'Buffy.' Do I look like a Buffy? And what kind of name is that anyway? I would have laughed right here but I can't because I'm terrified of this woman holding me. She doesn't look like it but…I can tell that she's strong and smart too. Street smart that is…

She let go of my shoulder but still kept her eyes on me. Hey…two can play that game…

"Hey Faith! Finally found ya! What the hell…huh?"

A skinny blonde hair man said as he stood by the woman. He was panting at first but when he noticed that his friend is looking at me…he looked too. He gasped as he looked at me. Probably because he knows me. Finally! A man who watches TV!

"Buffy? I-is that…you? You're back!"

Who the hell is this Buffy person? Do I really look like her for them to think I'm her? Geez…some people here are blind and dumb!

"It's…It's not her…"

The woman said as she turned away from me and faced the skinny man. Her name is Faith…that's what the man said. Finally! She noticed that I'm not that 'Buffy' person!

"The hell are you saying? That's her! It's Buffy!"

This skinny man is really stupid! He should just listen to his friend and stop calling me 'Buffy.'

"I said it's not her! Leave her alone! We don't have time for this shit! Let's go."

Geez…that woman is scaaaaary. I thought she was…I don't know…kind what with her looking at me with those gentle eyes. But from the way she barks…now I know you shouldn't judge anyone from the way she looks.

Faith walked away as the man looked at me for awhile and then followed his friend. I just stood there for awhile frowning.

"Geez…they didn't even escort me to my car. What rude people!"

**(P)**

"I'm getting confused who the beast or the beauty is…"

Shawn said as he frowned crossing her arms to his chest.

"You and me both kid…"

I sighed and shook my head as I remember both of them. They really have the same attitude. I felt someone tugging my hand and I turned to look at Sam who was pouting.

"Daddy…continue the story…"

"Uh…right. Anyway…when Sarah went home to her mansion…Steven, her butler, asked why she was late in coming home. The truth slipped from her mouth and he told him that he was almost attacked by a man. She didn't tell him about the little rescue though. She immediately stopped herself knowing quite well that Steven would probably do something about it. You see…Steven is very protective of her because her parents entrusted her to him. She was right when she thought that Steven would do something about it…because the very next day…"

**(S)**

**Sarah's POV**

"YOU WHAT?"

"I've send fliers all over Boston to find a suitable bodyguard for you. I was thinking that someone in the outside would be appropriate. They have more experience in fighting which is good for protecting you…"

Now I'm starting to wish that I had closed my fucking mouth yesterday. I don't want a stranger to follow me around everywhere I go! I want my privacy!

"I don't need a bodyguard! Take those stupid fliers and burn them!"

"I'm sorry…but I gave them away yesterday. Too late to take them away…"

"Maybe I should take you away instead!"

"You don't have the right though…I have it in contract…"

Okay…I am so going to his room and find that damn contract and burn it! I'm thinking that my parents are responsible for this contract thing. They probably know that I might get tempted in firing Steven's butt outta here! They made a smart move there. I couldn't help but grit my teeth as he smile at me. I turned away from him and began to go towards the bathroom saying…

"Do what you want! But I still don't like it!"

"I know…"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes sensing that he is probably smiling as he watch me head towards the bathroom. I hope that when I get home later…I'd forget about this whole damn bodyguard thing!

**(P)**

"And so…as Sarah went to work…Steven have been organizing the men that are gathering at the back yard. Many seemed to be coming. That's when he decided to plan his next move in order to get the right bodyguard for Sarah. He decided that a tournament is in order."

"A…tournament? What kind of tournament dad?"

"Much like the game you play. You know…fighting."

Shawn's eyes went wide and he smiled.

"Cool! So what happened?"

"Well…he didn't know that the girl who saved Sarah was there. Together with his friend…"

**(S)**

**Faith's POV**

I turned to look at everyone gathering as a person in front is speaking about a tournament thing. I wasn't surprised to see that I was the only girl here. I don't care really. I'm just here to find someone…

"Wow…I think there are over fifty people gathered here. You think one of Stan's men is here?"

I continue to look around hoping to see someone from Stan's group.

"I'm sure of it. We gotta find him, get our stuff back and get the hell outta here."

"Right."

Spike nodded as he looked around too. I turned to him and remember why we were here in the first place. I felt angry at him again…

"You know…it's your fault were here in the first place."

"Whoa! I think I've said a hundred times yesterday that it wasn't my fault!"

"It is your fault! If you didn't left our money inside the motel…it wouldn't have been stolen!"

"How should I know that were going to get robbed here?"

"We're in Boston! This is the place where Stan's group is! You know that he'll do anything for you to suffer!"

And ain't that the truth? Stan was Spike's rival back then when we were still in the thieving business. There are two groups that ruled the darkness. Spike's and Stan's. We decided to go here to get all of Spike's money which was in the old warehouse where we used as a hideout. After taking it, being stupid and all…Spike left all our money…inside our motel room. When we got back, we found our room completely trashed and in the wall written… 'Thanks for the money Spikey old boy!' We knew instantly that Stan was behind it.

"Yeah well…I thought he forgot about me."

"As long as the scar in his face doesn't fade…he won't forget about you…"

That's the other reason why Stan hates him so much. Spike gave him a huge scar. Right through his left eyebrow…ending at his chin. Heh…if I was also given a scar like that…I would probably find the person responsible for it and make him bleed for it.

"Alright, alright! Could we just focus on what we're supposed to do here?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes on him and looked around again. That's when I saw a tattoo. An 'S' shaped tattoo. Right on the hand. That's the sign for being in Stan's group. I kept my eyes on the hand and started to move towards it…but was blocked by another person. I turned to the person. He was dressed in a black tuxedo. The hell?

"You're going top participate the tournament?"

I wanted to kill this man for making me lose the person with the tattoo. I glared at him.

"Yeah…wanna try me?"

I think I scared him off as he handed me a ball and walked away. Still with a glare…I looked at the ball which was numbered as 12. Spike's number was '24.' I wonder what the hell is this for?

**(P)**

"And so the tournament began. Faith and Spike fought against everyone that came across them…and at the same time…they would check the hand of each beaten people. That is…until there were only ten of them. Steven called it the semi finals. Unknown to him…Sarah had gotten home...exhausted by her work."

**(S)**

**Sarah's POV**

Ugh. God…I'm so tired. That damn Randy kept us up telling us that the scene was not good enough. I almost went to him and yell at him. It was a good thing that he told us to go home or else I would have slapped him right there and then! I slowly made my way towards the front door and am almost tempted to say to Steven to get his butt here and carry me upstairs. That is until Rosa; our maid came to me and greeted me. I asked her where Stevie is and she said…

"Oh he's right out of the backyard with you're soon to be bodyguards…"

I couldn't help but groan. He really is serious about that bodyguard shit! I nodded my head to Rosa and told her I'll be in my room to rest for awhile. She nodded her head and started walking away as I slowly made my way towards the stairs. I don't know why…but I was tempted to see what kind of bodyguard Steven chose for me. I looked out the window that they were in a horizontal line listening to Steven. It kinda looks like a military to me with Steven as the General or…whatever. I looked at the men that are listening to him talk. I almost gasped when I saw the woman from yesterday on the end of the line with her skinny friend.

'_She's…also…here?'_

All thoughts of going to my room faded as I continue to look at the mysterious woman. She had that glare again on her eyes. That hard and cold look. She had a few bruises on her face which made me think how in the world could she survived what they done? I for one couldn't survive that kind of thing…but…seeing her look…it kinda looks like she for one is a survivor. That kinda makes me wonder what kind of life she had…

**(P)**

"Faith and Spike were victorious in the semi finals. Faith did fought against the guy with an 'S' in his hands and continue to beat him up for answers. The guy who really didn't know what Faith was talking about continues to block Faith's movements. Soon enough, Faith realized that she was beating the wrong person as she looked at the tattoo more closely. Sure it was an 'S'…but it was a snake. That wasn't the mark that Stan's group has…"

"What did she do?"

"She was going to ask for forgiveness when the man immediately ran out of the mansion. I guess Faith scared him. So it was Faith and Spike who's left in the yard…"

**(S)**

**Sarah's POV**

I decided to go out to the yard as the woman and her friend started circling the yard. I guess Steven wants only one to be my bodyguard. But I think these two would do…being my slave. I grinned at the thought as I walked outside. Both of them turned to me and again they have this shocked expression. Steven turned to me.

"Oh…you're back. Good to see you early. It's been a long time since I've seen you in this time…make me wonder if a storm is coming."

I rolled my eyes at him as I walked towards the two people staring at me with a shocked faces.

"Yeah, yeah…I don't want to hear your crap."

I stopped beside Steven as he grinned at me for awhile then turned towards the two fighters.

"So…These two are the only one's left?"

He nodded and frowned as he saw their faces. The woman's face changed to a glare. I kept my smile and looked at Steven.

"They'll do."

"Both of them? I know you're against bodyguards…so I decided only just one…and now you want two of them?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

I raised my eyebrow at him and he just shook his head confused. I turned to the two friends. The woman is still glaring at me that made me shiver a little. Such a cold and wild look she's got…

"I've got a problem with it! We're gonna refuse the offer. Sorry…but we didn't come here to be bodyguards…"

Oh really? No one can refuse what I want. What I want…is what I get. I raised my eyebrow at her challenging her.

"Even if I'll pay you 3,000 a week?"

"No deal…"

"Make it 4,000…"

"No…"

"How about 5,000?"

"The hell? Don't you understand the meaning of 'no'?"

This woman is really starting to tick me off.

"6,000…that's my last offer…"

"I said n-"

She was cut off by her friend as he covered his hand on her mouth smiling at me.

"Uh…excuse us for a minute…"

I nodded my head and he dragged his friend away whispering. I don't know what they were talking about…but I know they won't let this offer pass. I noticed Steven was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I turned to him and frowned.

"What?"

"How come they're much more expensive than I am?"

"They're protecting me…"

"Aren't I protecting you too?"

"No…you're protecting the house…"

"And Rosa?"

"She's protecting the kitchen. A lot of difference right?"

He mumbled out something which I really don't want to know and turned to look at the two friends who are whispering. The woman is still struggling against the idea. I think it's about 3 minutes until they finished their talk and came towards us.

"We'll take the offer."

The skinny man said and I couldn't help but look at the woman who was glaring at the ground mumbling something. I ignored her mumbling and raised my hand to the skinny man offering him a hand shake.

"Good to have you around…uh…"

He took my hand and smiled.

"Spike…the name's Spike…"

What kind of a name is Spike? I think that's a name for a dog or something...I nodded and let go of his hand and turned to the woman also offering a handshake.

"And you are?"

She turned to me her eyes still cold.

"Faith…I don't do handshakes…."

Okay…she's really pissing me off. I'm trying to be nice here for a change and she's trying to be a pain in the ass! What the hell did I ever do to her to piss her off like that?But I can't let her know that I'm pissed…so I just go with a smile.

"I'm Sarah by the way…and since you're working for me now…you first job is to get the blood stains off in the yard! Steven, help them out. This is your fault in the first place!"

I turned towards the house making my way inside. I heard Faith hissed out a 'bitch' which made me smile. Yep…I am a bitch…but I can tell that Faith is also a bitch. It takes one to know one. Guess we're both going to bitch each other for a looong time…

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_AN: I've decided to stop the story telling for now. Kinda confusing. I think I'll add it up in the end instead. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Sorry about updating this story late. Had a writer's block. Hope you guys like this chap! Happy Holidays:) :)_

* * *

_**Spike's POV**_

I can't believe I'm gardening. I thought we we're here to guard her…but instead we're trimming her garden. Faith's been glaring at me for quite some time now. I can feel her eyes even though I'm not facing her. I even got a lecture from her yesterday. I don't know why she hates being here…

Could it be because our boss looks like Buffy? Yeah…probably it. I mean if I were to work on someone who looks exactly like my ex…geez…I'd probably be pissed off. If she feels that way…can it be she still has feelings for Buffy? I thought she got over it. I mean…it has been 3 years now. Shouldn't she be on the moving on part now?

Who the bloody hell am I kidding? I've seen her face whenever she's drinking. She clearly hasn't forgotten her. Sure she smiles often…but whenever I see her smile nowadays…it feels like she's faking it. Like she's convincing us that she's okay…that she moved on. Maybe…it's not only us that she's convincing.

But…that Sarah…she looks exactly like Buffy. How can it be possible? This is really confusing. If Cordelia were here she'd probably say—

"Hey! You thinking about Cordy again?"

No…she won't say something like that.

I turned to Faith and glared at her.

"No! I was nowhere thinking about her!"

"Yeah right…"

She rolled her eyes! I'm not making that up! Sure I was thinking about Cordelia but not like what she's thinking!

She slapped me in the head and I turned to her. She was glaring.

"I can't believe I'm doing this shit because of you!"

"Hey! We need the money okay? So bugger off!"

"We wouldn't need the money if you kept it in a safe place now would it? This is all your fault! I should garden you instead and bury you alive!"

She's grabbing my collar gritting her teeth. I grabbed hers and glared. She's pissing me off.

"Like you can take me! I thought you how to fight! Maybe I should be the one to bury you!"

We stood there for awhile glaring at each other. Sure she's a skilled fighter but I was the reason why she's so bloody good. Surely she can't beat me.

"There are no burying bodies in my garden. I told you to trim…not bury yourselves!"

We turned towards the voice and found Sarah with her hands on her waist frowning. Whoa! She looks like Buffy…but her attitude is nowhere near hers. Bitch is written all over her. I glanced at Faith who still kept her glare. Yep…I think Faith realize this too.

I release Faith's collar and she did the same.

"Uh…sorry about that. Got a little carried away. Anyway…we finished trimming your garden now. You got anymore orders for us?"

Faith groaned looking away. I guess she really don't like working for her. Sarah glanced at her…

_**Sarah's POV**_

What's her problem? And here I thought a little gardening would make her less bitchy. Hmm…maybe cleaning the bathroom would do the thing. I'll tell her later.

I turned my attention back to Spike, who is also glancing at her. Maybe he has a thing for her. Nah, she won't go for him. He's clearly not her type. How the hell do I know what her type is? Aw geez…I'm talking to myself….

"Uh yeah. Apparently I have to take one of you with me. To do some bodyguard thingy. And well, since there are two of you…and I only need one…well you get the point."

The Spike guy just stood there looking confused. The bitchy one has her eyebrow raised. Well, at least she's not frowning anymore. Something tells me they don't get my point…

"Bloody hell…don't know what you're talking bout."

Told you. Bloody bodyguards. Geez…it's weird cursing British in your mind. I kinda like it.

"You have to decide which one of you is coming with me."

It's that easy…yet they didn't get it. Bloody bodyguards…

"I think Faith should accompany you."

And that's where my eyebrow raised looking at him. I think that's not a good idea there. I mean a bitch + a bitch is equal a lot of bitchiness. It would lead to war.

Faith quickly turned to him shocked.

"What? No way I'm going with her!"

And what the hell does that mean? I turned my attention to her.

"Don't worry…the feeling's mutual."

She glared at me and I glared back. Hey I'm not going to let her push me just because she's a bitch! No one messes with Sarah Gellar!

Spike stood between us breaking our glaring contest. He pushed Faith away and looked at me.

"Excuse us for a minute…"

"Hurry up…I'm going to be late."

Since when do I care if I'm late? They can wait for an hour for all I care. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna wait for these two to make a decision. Apparently I'm already waiting. Why is my life so screwed? Me and my bloody life…

_**Spike's POV**_

Hmm…I think Faith should accompany princess here. I think it'll be good for her. Maybe it might make her defenses go down a little bit. I mean whenever Sarah here is near her, it's like she puts up a force field. I don't know why she does that. Faith and Sarah here might even hit it off.

"What the hell are you saying? I don't want to go with her! You go with her!"

"No…it's better if you go with her while I go find some more information about Stan's group."

"Why can't I go?"

Good point…

"Uh well…"

And I'm speechless. Think goddamn it! Think! Stop scratching your head! Nothing's going to come out of it that way.

"So that settles it…I'm going to find some info…while you go with ice princess there…"

"No! You go and I'll get some info!"

"Why me? Why you?"

"Because…because…because I said so alright! We'll go alphabetically. F first before S right? You go first then…I'll go in seconds."

She's frowning…trying to think of another comeback. So I just placed my hand on her lips silencing her before she could speak. And I whispered the three magic words…

"I beg you…"

And what do you know…it bloody worked. I can see her eyes softening and after awhile felt her nod. Better use the magic words more often. It's very useful…

_**Sarah's POV**_

Why the hell are they taking so long? It wasn't that hard of a question right? Even a dog can answer that. Can they? I wonder how…

"Okay…Faith's going with you…"

Finally. But…

"Is that okay with you?"

Spike asked as I turned to Faith who was frowning slightly. It's not okay with me…but it looks like it's not okay with her too…so…

I shrugged and walked towards the garage.

"Whatever…let's just go…I don't want to be late…"

Is it really me talking? 'Don't want to be late?' Can't believe I just said that.

I'm walking ahead and at first I thought she backed out. I was about to turn around when I heard footsteps. Guess she didn't back out then. Good…coz I'm not backing out either.

I went inside my Porsche and turned on the engine. I waited for her to get in and when I was about to tell her to get on the fucking car…when finally she opened the door and get on.

"Glad you finally got the courage to get in…"

I smiled at her sarcastically and she smiled back…also in a sarcastic way.

"Sorry…I was having second thoughts on whether or not I should get on a car with you. And here I am…didn't have a fucking choice…"

"You can go out you know. It's not like you're chained or something. Besides…I can handle myself perfectly fine…"

She smirked as she put on the seat belt.

"Yeah right…like the other day when you were almost raped. That's really a great way to handle yourself…"

I knew it was going to lead here…

"Hey it's not my fault I'm irresistible that they want to get in my pants!"

"If that's how irresistible persons are treated then I'd rather be ugly…"

"Don't worry…you are…"

Yeah…she's ugly…she has this deep brown chocolaty ugly eyes…a very full and red ugly lips…an ugly nose that perfectly suits her ugly face…her brown hair is so wavy that she looks like a wild and dangerous woman…and her body? Shit…u-g-l-y! I can't believe her figure is so…so perfect! Uh…I meant imperfect. Yep…she is definitely an example of a super ugly girl! Ugly! Oh shit…she's looking at me…look away! Look away damn it! Look away from the ugly girl!

"So glad we cleared that…"

And she's smiling…like she won something. I always wondered what she looks like when she's smiling…but the moment I saw her smiling like that…I want to wipe that smile of hers…so much. So I just glared at her.

"Just so you know…I don't like you…"

"Hey…the feeling's mutual right?"

And I know she won…I don't know what…maybe she had the last say or something. I just continue glaring as I've fired up the engine again and drove away.

This girl here…is one pain in the ass and a major bitch! Plus she's a very very ugly girl!

**_Spike's POV_**

Man…I thought they'd never leave. When I saw them inside the car I thought they'd be driving off quickly. But then I saw them talking…or rather…arguing. I was about to go there and tell them to go already when Sarah suddenly fired up the engine and drove away…with a speed of a racing car…

Fuck…I hope Faith's gonna be alright. Sarah's driving skill is one…bloody roller coaster…

"Oh…They're gone?"

I turned to look at Stevie and nodded.

"Yep…they're gone. Why? You forgot to tell em something?"

He looked worried as he looked at the open gate.

"Yes…I forgot to tell Ms. Faith to be careful riding with Ms. Sarah. She is one reckless driver…I fear for Ms. Faith's safety…"

Oh bullocks…I hope Faith would be okay…

_**Sarah's POV**_

Finally, we're here. Driving really is stressful. Every damn car seems to be honking at me. It's not like I crashed into their car or anything! What weird people!

"Okay…we're here…"

Geez…why the hell did I say that. It's so obvious that we're here. Now I'm beginning to get stupid because of those honking people. Plus I think I might get a head ache.

I turned towards her ready to tell her to get off the fucking car. I stopped though when I saw her pale face. She was clutching her seat belt. If you should have seen her you might've thought she'd seen a ghost or something.

"Uh…you can get out now…"

Is she even breathing? Why isn't she moving? Oh she's moving her head now…looking around. Guess she isn't dead now. Why the hell is she looking at me like she'd seen a ghost or something? What the hell is wrong with her?

"Y-you bought your license didn't you? Never took the test…you just paid them to give it to you huh?"

What a weird question…but…how the hell did she know that? Was I really that bad of a driver? I didn't want to answer her so I just said…

"Just get out…"

She did…in a rather rushed way. It's like she wants to get out that badly. I frowned and got out to see her standing by the door of the studio and slapping herself. Maybe I should send her to the psychiatrist or something…I think I'll do that later…

I ignored her and walked inside the studio. I think the guard said hello or something again…but as usual…I ignored him. I heard footsteps behind me and I know its Faith. Geez…it feels like I've got some dog behind me following me around.

"Ah Sarah! Late as usual…"

I turned towards Linda my manager and glared at her.

"Just shove it. I'm not in the mood…"

"When are you ever in the mood?"

She's got a point there.

"Yeah yeah…so what am I up to today?"

She looked at her little black book.

"Just your regular soap…that's it for today. Nothing special…"

Great! That means I'm going to have some leisure time after this shit! Alright! I don't know why but her 'I don't care' look changed into a confused one.

"Can I ask you something?"

Huh? Okay she really is confused over something…but what? Why not ask? Duh!

"Uh…sure. What?"

"Why is there a beautiful woman behind you? A friend of yours?"

I turned to where she was looking to find Faith talking to some guy. He's laughing…and now she's laughing! What? Is she flirting with that guy? I didn't pay her money to flirt with anybody! That bitch!

"Beautiful? Are you blind? That's an ugly woman!"

She shook her head as she looks at Faith.

"Wow…definitely ugly…her body is just oozing with ugliness…"

Her tone was sarcastic and at the same time had a little bit of admiration in them. I just rolled my eyes and turned to look at Faith again who was now heading towards me with a card in her hand. Is that the phone number of the guy she was talking to? And now she's putting it in her back pocket! The nerve!

She stood beside me…looked at me…then at Linda. She had this blank face again. Is that her normal face? Coz if it is…it's kinda creepy…

"So…what's up?"

Linda turned to me grinning slightly.

"Yeah Sarah…what is up?"

Why the hell is she grinning at me? Oh whatever…bloody manager. I'll just tell her everything so she won't ask anymore stupid question.

"This is Faith…my bodyguard…yes I'm aware she's a woman but she can fight pretty well. I got a bodyguard because some guy at the club tried to rape me and Steven…without my knowledge sent out some fliers and began conducting some tournament in my garden which almost got ruined. To cut the story short Faith here and her friend Spike won the tournament and now they are both my bodyguard. Oh…and Faith, Linda here is my manager. So…did I miss anything?"

I looked at both of them. Back and forth. Faith is looking like…normal or rather emotionless. Linda is looking the same too…though she raised her eyebrow in question.

"That was the short version? And why is it that my intro doesn't seem to be that long?"

She wants Faith to know how I met her? Fine. I rolled my eyes and turned to Faith.

"I drove to her office, opened the door and that's when I met Linda."

Yep. That's how we met. Every little detail is in there. I smiled sarcastically at Faith and she just looked at Linda. I looked at her too still with the smile on my face. She nodded her head and smiled.

"I'm glad we cleared that up…now c'mon we're already running late…"

Yeah…an hour late. I had the usual sermon from the director but…I didn't care. I left Faith to Linda as I headed towards the make up room. There I met Jay…my make up artist. He's been my make up artist since I started so I kinda like him.

"What's up girl? You looking fine today!"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. It was friendly kiss mind you. Plus he's gay. Only boinks men. Makes me wonder if all make up artist that are men gay. Not that it would be bad or anything…I'm just wondering…

"So how are you today? Heard you had a night of lovin in a club."

"Not really a night of loving. More like a night of getting almost raped…"

He stopped at what he was doing to my hair and looked at me shocked.

"OMG! Are you alright? Did he?"

"No…he did not. Someone saved me before he almost did…"

"Ooohhh. You got yourself a hero…is he handsome? Is he available? Does he have a brother?"

"Geez Jay…keep your g-string on! It's not a guy…it's a girl."

"Oh a girl. So is she any better than the Charlie's Angels?"

"Way better…you know…no strings attached with full karate techniques."

"Damn…that is one hot lady!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Maybe I should remind him that he's gay. Nah…he'll remember it shortly.

"She's not hot. She's ugly…and apparently she's my new bodyguard thanks to Steven. She's over there talking with Linda…"

I pointed towards Faith's direction which he followed.

"Damn…that is one ugly…lady. If I was that ugly I would've had dates with ugly hot men too…"

I don't know why…but I frowned when he said that. He turned his attention back to me and continues to put my make up on. But that didn't stop him from chatting. Not that I mind…

"So…is there a story behind her ugliness? Coz I'm sensing some major issues around her. Like she's carrying some big burden around her."

Really?

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know…it's her eyes…so cold…and dangerous. So you know anything about her?"

"No…"

I looked into the mirror and I can see her. She's leaning at the wall…with her arms crossed and her eyes on the ground. She's in deep thought. It makes me want to know what she's thinking.

Maybe she's thinking of that guy she talked to earlier. Nah…she's not her type. I keep saying that. How would I know what her type is anyway? It's not like I know her or anything. Do I? How can I know her when I just met her. That's impossible. Surely if I met her somewhere I could've remember her. I could've remembered her ugly face…

Argh! It's giving me a head ache thinking about it! Stop thinking! Bloody ugly Faith!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_AN: Next chap! Took me long coz I'm busy with my studies. I tell ya…college life is one hell of a ride! Anyway…I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews!_

* * *

_**Sarah's POV**_

It's been two weeks since I got my bodyguards. They keep switching places…and somehow I don't know who's worse. When I'm with Spike…it's irritating. He keeps on asking questions about my life (which I just ignore most of the times…) and when we're in the studio…he'd look around like he's looking for something or someone. Even James the director seems to tick him off coz he keeps on wandering around. He was even wandering around in the set when we were filming. Weird guy if you ask me…

Next is Faith. The mysterious woman whom I hardly see showing emotion. It pisses me off seeing her like that…I even asked her one time if she was human. That led us to argue…again. I don't know why whenever I'm with her it just…something just bursts out of me. Maybe because of her emotionless features. Even when we're on the studio she'd just lean at the wall with her arms crossed in her chest and just…watch. Sure sometimes Linda would come to her and talk to her or even offer her some food…but still after that she'd return to her usual place and just watch.

But what confuses me is whenever I'm acting I'd often glance at her and see her watching me. The weird part is…whenever she does that…I can see some emotions flickering inside her. That's the only time she shows her emotion. So whenever she's watching me…I can't help but secretly glance at her too.

The worst part is…I'm starting to enjoy it.

"Sarah! You're on in two minutes…"

I nodded and walked to the set. I sat at the sofa and glanced at her. I turned to fully look at her when I saw her talking to Nick an actor working on the soap too. He's a good looking guy…tall…has blonde hair and a very striking blue eyes. He's like that Barbie doll Ken…or was it Kenny? Whatever. He's got a lot of girl fans who keeps on coming outside of the studio just to see him. It makes me sick…I mean sure he's handsome but I'm really not into him. I don't know why.

But why the hell is he talking to Faith?

"Okay! Everybody on they're places!"

James said but I ignored it still focused on the conversation between Nick and Faith.

"Lights!"

She's laughing! What's so funny about him anyway? He's an asshole. Is that really how she laughs?

"Camera!"

It seems that she's…faking it. I would probably do the same if I was in her position. His jokes are just so…lame!

"…aaaaaannnnndddd….ACTION!"

I wasn't paying attention…so the camera kept filming for a whole 2 minutes when I noticed almost everyone trying to get my attention. The only time that I did was when James was also ushering me to say my lines. I glanced at Faith and saw her watching me…with a slight frown on her face.

I turned to the camera and frowned…

"Oh…are we on now?"

I saw Linda shaking her head, sighing. That was when James yelled 'cut' and walked away telling us that we'll have another break. I think he'll have a fit in second. Well too bad I don't care. Great…Nick is at it again. Why is he talking to Faith anyway? She's ugly…can't he see that?

"So that's why you're acting strange…"

Linda says as she approached me looking at Nick and Faith. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and look away pretending I don't know what she was saying.

"Don't worry…he'll still like you…"

Yeah right…as if.

"…or rather…she'll…"

I glared at her and she kept grinning. No way she's telling me that I like Faith! That's just wrong! She's a certified bitch. Plus there's the girl factor…and the me straight factor…so that's really a no no…

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Right. Need I remind you that you have a boyfriend…and having a relationship with a girl would jeo-"

I cut her off…

"Why would you assume that I like her when I don't?"

"I'm just reminding you…"

"Don't…because I'm telling you now…I don't like her…"

She doesn't seem to believe as she kept looking at me like I'm lying. So I just glared at her…that is until my cell phone rang. I quickly took it out from my pocket and saw Fred's name. I smiled and showed her.

"See…still straight here…so excuse me…"

With that I stood up and answered the phone.

"Hi baby…"

Oh God…I miss him so much…

_**Faith's POV**_

God…I wonder what they'll do to me if I snapped his neck right here and now? Why the hell does he kept on bothering me?

"So there she was asking for my autograph when I kissed her on the cheek and she was…going ballistic…and she passed out!"

Ok…Fake laugh…and smile…

"That's soooo funny…"

Liar…being beat up is far more fun than this.

"And so I picked her up and…"

…barfed at you…then you go ballistic and then you dropped dead…like right now. I wish that would happen…Oh he's saying something again…

"That's nice…"

Fuck…please get me out of here! I'm going insane here! Huh? Hey…where's Ice princess? She was there a minute ago trying to piss the director off. I wonder what made her forget what she was going to say? Oh who cares. It's not like I do. Oh…there she is…talking on the phone. Probably her boyfriend. Linda told me about it. Not like I was asking.

"…and then she…"

Maybe I can get out of here. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey…I've got to go…I'll see you…um…later…or not…"

"Oh…that's okay…I've got to go to the make-up section anyway…"

He looks kinda disappointed…maybe I should stay…nahhhhh…

"Okay…well…see ya…"

I waved at him and he waved back forcing a smile. I didn't dare look back as I head towards where the princess is. She's blabbering about how dull her day's been. Maybe I can also tell mine to whoever she's talking to.

I leaned at the wall again and closed my eyes…listening to some of the conversation. Somehow…listening to her…makes me remember her…

_**Sarah's POV**_

"I'm doing well…how about you?"

"I'm fine…everyone's nice here…but…I'm feeling kinda lonely without you here…"

Cheesy…I know…but I do miss him.

"I miss you too"

I didn't know why I turned to look at the direction where Faith and Nick we're talking…only to find no one. I scanned the area…and was surprised when I saw her near me…leaning at a wall with her eyes closed. Fred was saying something…but I turned my attention away from the phone and glared at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Still had her eyes closed…as if she's concentrating or something…didn't she hear me?

"Faith!"

Her eyes suddenly shot open and quickly turned her attention to mine. She was surprised…shocked…and…her eyes…there were tears in them…which was quickly gone when she turned her eyes away from me.

"What?"

Her voice…it cracked. She's trying not to cry. But why? I mean…why would she cry? I was suddenly feeling guilty…not like I've done anything…

"Um…you okay?"

I watched her as she wipe off her eyes with her shirt.

"I'm five by five…"

With that she walked away…and I can't help but watch her. What made her cry? And what the hell is five by five anyway?

_**Spike's POV**_

Where the hell is that bloody bastard hiding? It's been two weeks and still no clue as to where he stashed my money! We're supposed to be in Sunnydale with the other just…relaxing! Instead we're here in this mansion being slaves…though they do treat us good…

"Do you really know what you are doing?"

No…

"Of course I do…fixing cars is just a piece of cake for me…pass me the pointy one…"

"You mean the screwdriver?"

"Yeah…that one…"

Oh fuck…I really don't know what the hell I'm doing. Faith's better at this than me…

I tried to removed the screw and was trying to remove some wire…

"Um…I don't think you should remove that…"

"Hey! I'm the expert here Steven! So just shut the bloody up!"

Maybe I should've listened to him…coz then a whole lot of oil spilled on my face. Bloody hell!

"What the hell is wrong with this bloody car! Why does it have oil!"

"Maybe because it needs oil dumbass!"

I frowned and turned to look at Faith heading towards us with Sarah behind her. It surprised me that they aren't arguing. Usually they argue so loud I just wanna stuff something on their mouth…but today…something really is off…

"Why would a car need oil?"

She sighed and shook her head as she stood beside me taking the…screwdriver. I took a towel from Steven and let Faith work, glancing at the princess as I wipe my face. She seemed troubled…

"Hey…you okay?"

She looked at me for a second then turned away, frowning with her arms crossed in her chest…

"Just peachy…"

Doesn't sound peachy…

"Miss Sarah…I think you should get ready for the ball…"

That's right…Sarah has a big party tonight. I think it's her friend's birthday or something. I'm sure there are lots of millionaires going there…lots n lots of millionaires…with their jewelries…out in display. Heh…if I were still a thief…I'd go there and rob them off…

A thief…millionaires…that means…

The butler and the princess were about to head towards the mansion when I stopped them…

"Hey!"

They both turned to me…

"If she's going to the party…shouldn't she need a bodyguard…?"

I knew in that instant that the princess would disagree…what with the shocked face slowly turning into a glare as she looked at me…

"What? No way! I can perfectly take care of myself! I don't need a bodyguard!"

But though she's saying that…Steven seems to be thinking about it…

"Quite right…I think you do need one…"

One?

"Make it two…"

I wonder if Faith can hear me…

"Are you insane?"

Oh…she can. I turned to her and couldn't help but smile as her face was smudged with some oil. She was also glaring at me. Double glaring…

"Oh c'mon Faith…this'll be fun…mingling with the RICHES people around…"

She's not that stupid…and seemed to immediately get it. But still she wasn't happy. So is princess…

"I won't take them with me! Just look at them…look at her!"

Ouch…hey! That hurt lady! Faith was also insulted and was about to go to her and probably hurt her…maybe kill her when I stopped her by the arm. Thankfully she didn't struggle…

"That's enough Miss Sarah…Both of them are going with you…whether you like it or not. It's for your own safety…"

"Tch…fine…but what are they going to wear? They can't wear those! It is a formal party you know…"

Hey…I never thought about that…what are we going to wear?

"Hmmm…that is not going to be a problem. I can lend something of mine…as for Miss Faith…you can lend something of yours…"

Oh God…I'm gonna wear a butler suit!

_**Sarah's POV**_

I just got out of the shower. Shaking the water from my hair with a towel. I can't believe I'm going to the party with my two bodyguards. I swear once mom and dad comes home…I'll make them tear Steven's contract. This is just too much…

Someone's knocking on my door…I wonder who it is?

"Come in…"

The door opens and Steven's head came out of it…

"Miss Sarah…can Miss Faith borrow some jewelry?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and walked towards my jewelry box. I can't believe I'm lending my jewelry to my bodyguard…

I pulled out some fancy earrings and held it out to him.

"Here…"

He walked inside and took the earrings from me. He frowned for awhile looking at them. He turned to look at my jewelry box and took out a necklace…

"Could I also borrow this? It might look good on her…"

I was busy toweling my hair to notice what he took out. But when I did…I quickly took it from him and frowned…

"No!"

He looked at me curiously wanting to know why I couldn't lend this necklace to her. I suggested him some of my jewelries and soon he was satisfied and left my room.

With the necklace still in my hands…I stared at it remembering how I got it…

_**Flashback**_

"_Honey! You're awake! Steven! Call the doctor!"_

_I focused my eyes trying to look at my surroundings better. I was in a white painted room. Mom is here…so is Dad…why?_

"_Where am I?"_

_Why does my throat feel sore? Like I haven't been talking for days?Mom quickly gave me water which I thanked quietly. I sat up and felt really sore…like I've been hit by a truck…_

"_You're in a hospital dear…you've been hit by a car…don't you remember?"_

_I've been hit by a car? Everything's fuzzy…_

"_A car? How long was I…?"_

_Mom placed her hand on mine with tears in her eyes…_

"_2 months dear…2 months…"_

"_2 months…"_

_I can't believe it…I've been sleeping for 2 months. I can feel something wrapped around my neck. I thought it was a tube or some medical equipment…but when I touched it…it was a necklace. Frowning I held it up and looked at it._

_A heart necklace…_

"_Who…gave this…to me?"_

"_We don't know dear…when we we're here…you were already wearing it. We asked Steven and he said since the first day you were confirmed here…you were wearing it. Though I know that it isn't yours…that kind of necklace is really not your type…"_

_Since…the first day…_

_**End of Flashback**_

I wonder who gave it to me? Fred was still out of the country when the accident happened. He told me it was probably a fan who sneaked inside that gave me this…but…whenever I'm looking at it…it feels like…I'm forgetting something. Something…wonderful…

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_AN: _**I don't own anything and this fic is just fiction. Whatever I wrote is based on the ideas that was forming on my head as I write this. Again...fiction. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I can't believe that these two are with me! They're not invited! Plus it's a formal party and I doubt someone there will attack me. I'm sure they have security there so having a personal bodyguards would be useless. I'm so going to kill Steven for this. Oh right, I can't do that because of that lousy contract. Hmm…maybe I should kill the contract instead.

I couldn't help but grin as I planned on killing or rather destroying Steven's contract. With him gone, I can kick out both Spike and Faith. Then I could do whatever I want! Mwahahaha!

"Is it just me or do you look like you're plotting on something evil? Oh and you look good."

I just did the evil laugh which means I'm planning something evil. Oh right…I was doing the laugh thing on my head. He couldn't have heard that. And I don't look good! I look hot wearing my cream long gown with my hair down and was a bit curly and wavy. Yup…I definitely look hot.

I turned to him quite impressed at what he's wearing.

A tux…he looks good in a tux. Who would've thought. But I'm not gonna tell him that.

"You're just imagining things…"

"Right…"

He continues to tug his collar and at the same time scratching his back. He does look good in a tux…but it's obvious that he feels uncomfortable in it.

"First time wearing a tux?"

"Actually…it's my…bloody hell it tickles…my second time."

Will he keep on doing that at the party? Coz I don't need the others to know that I have a bodyguard that seems to have an itching problem. The reporters are probably going to ask questions about this one.

"I never knew that Steven has pests problems…better remind me to stay away from him."

"Argh…remind me never to wear such a stupid thing…"

I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch. I've been waiting for 10 minutes now. And I don't wait for anyone! What the hell is taking so long? Oh…Steven's probably having a hard time making Faith presentable what with her ugliness and all.

"Why aren't we inside the car?"

I turned towards the itching guy frowning at him waiting for an explanation. He turned around and I was now facing his back. His hands trying to reach the middle of his back.

"Because…Faith's not bloody…here yet. Fuck! Can you scratch my back for me?"

Did he just…?

"You're kidding right?"

He looked through his shoulder.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Cmon…help me out here will you."

I crossed my arms and frowned not liking his request.

"I am not going to scratch your back! Scratch yourself!"

"I can't…bloody reach it. Please…pretty bloody please."

Well…his please does sound bloody. I sighed and took pity. I scratched his back earning him a sigh of relief.

"Yeah…right there…that feels good…"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I'm just scratching his back and he sounds like he's having the best sex in his life as he gives out little 'Ohhhs' and 'Ahhs' every now and then. It's so…yucky…

"My…that certainly looks…orgasmic…"

I stopped scratching Spike's back and turned towards Steven who was smiling. Why didn't I hear him walk down the stairs? Probably because of Spike's stupid groaning. Or…could it be that Steven is not human? That he could fly without us knowing that he's beside us already? A vampire! He's a vampire!

…Okay…maybe I'm spending too much time on the studio with those weird producers and directors. But it would've been easy for him to be kicked out when I tell my parents that he's not human. Oh who am I kidding…they'd probably still hire him knowing that he's got a good advantage in keeping an eye on me. There is just no escaping Steven is there?

Both of us turned to Steven who seems to be intent on teasing me. Tease me all you want demon! Spike groaned telling Steven that he shouldn't have disturbed us. I glared at him.

"Shut up…"

"Now…why is it that Spike here gets the privilege of you getting to scratch his…itch…when he's only been here for a few days. I or the other hand had not even once experienced you scratching my…itch."

The way he said that as he grinned at me…makes me all pukey. Eww…the thought of having sex with Steven shouldn't be allowed! It would destroy your mind because of the puckeyness! Pukey…so pukey…

I was about to reply to him when I heard her voice. Finally!

"Didn't know the princess here is kinky…"

Slowly my eyes turned towards her and I know my eyes were wide upon seeing her beau-…ugliness. Oh God…

**Spike's POV**

Whoa…Faith…in a black dress…with her hair pulled up…with jewels on her neck and ear…and with a purse!

"Bloody hell…"

Is all I can say when I again scan what she was wearing. I know I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, I know she's hot…and besides…I saw her wear a dress before at Xander's wedding. So why am I again surprised to see her looking so beautiful? Probably coz I can't get used to the idea of her being so girly.

"I get dress up for about 2 hours and all I get is bloody hell?"

I couldn't help but grin at her.

"How about 'Holy bloody hell.' That good enough for ya?"

She shook her head smiling.

"Well I think what Spike meant to say is that you look fabulous. Like a star…don't you think so Miss Sarah?"

All of us turned to the princess. She was still looking at Faith all shocked with her mouth slightly open. Yup…she's gone.

"Miss Sarah?"

Still nothing…I think Faith broke her.

"Hey princess!"

I said with a slightly loud voice trying to shake her from wherever she is. It worked and she looked at me confused.

"Wh-what?"

"You like Faith's dress?"

I couldn't help but tease. I know that somehow…princess has a little bit of crush with Faithy. How did I know? Well…I can tell really. Her gaze usually stays long when in comes to Faith. About 3 second longer. Yeah I know its short…but its there. Plus knowing princess…she's gonna deny it. Like right now. She'd probably dismiss my question.

"Whatever…"

See…typical of the princess.

She turned away from us looking at the door. Her ears seem to be a bit red and I couldn't help but grin.

"T-that's my mom's dress and shoes…and my jewelry. You better not lose them!"

She said as she walked out the door.

"Tch…it's not like it's gonna fall out of me or anything."

Faith grumbled and I couldn't help but grin at her.

"And that would be a bad thing?"

And that earned me a nasty glare from Faith. I answered her with a smile and a shrug. What? I'm just teasing.

**Sarah's POV**

I couldn't stand looking at her any longer that I quickly walked out the door. My heart was beating so…hard…that it was so hard to breathe. I've never experienced anything like it. And it scares me…it terrifies me.

I try to steady myself as we drove towards the party. I tried not to look at her. I'm scared that it would happen to me again. The less breathing and heart pounding thing. The entire ride I just looked out the window. Trying to come up with an explanation on why I felt that.

Maybe…it's just stress. Yeah maybe it was. I'm just stressed…yeah that's it. I won't die from it right?

I soon noticed that we were almost at the mansion. I took a deep breath and looked at them.

"Okay…so you guys are going as my childhood friends…rather than as my bodyguards."

Faith looked at me and for a second I was scared. But then my heart was beating normally now. Guess the stress thing is over.

"And why is that?"

"Because if the paparazzi knew that you guys are my bodyguards…they'd think that something must've happened to me that I need bodyguards around. I don't need a scandal. Plus I don't want them to think that I'm a stuck up princess that I need my bodyguard around all the time."

They both smirked and I just glared at them.

"Yeah and that would be…what? Telling the truth about how you're a stuck up princess?"

I rolled my eyes. She's just loving this ain't she…

"Just do what you're told!"

**Faith's POV**

I think I went blind the moment we got out of the limo. Flashes of white from the cameras of the reporters keep on blinding me that I loose my footing. It scared me to think that I'm gonna fall down. That would be really embarrassing. But then again…I was saved.

I was saved by ice princess.

She took my hand with hers and looked back at me. She's just looking at me. The blinding lights were forgotten as we looked at each other. I can't seem to read the look that she's giving me.

It's making me feel…uneasy.

'_Stop…'_

My heart is beating fast.

'_Stop…looking at me…' _

My face feels hot…

'_Stop…looking like…her…'_

It's painful now. It hurts…the pain in my chest. I'm frowning now looking at our hands. I felt another hand on my back.

"You okay Faith?"

I glanced at Spike and nodded. I felt the slight tug forward and I followed not looking ahead…but rather looking down at the carpet. Questions were now thrown as we continue to walk.

She answered them with confidence…still her hand on mine.

"Sarah you look great! Fred's not with you?"

"Thanks! He's still shooting for his movie."

"Won't you get lonely without him?"

She smiled.

"Not at all…I'm with my friends so…I don't feel lonely."

With that she squeezed my hand and smiled at them as pulled me towards the entrance of the mansion. We stopped the moment we got inside. She let go of my hand and glanced at me. The show's over I guess.

"Don't get me wrong…I wasn't worried about you. I just don't want you to embarrass yourself…"

With that she walked ahead towards the butler. I guess ice princess is back.

"If you ask me…she was worried about you…she's just too stubborn not to admit it."

I shook my head and walked ahead.

"Like it matters…"

I heard Spike sighed.

"Of course it matters…"

I looked at my hand which the princess held earlier.

'_No it doesn't...'_

**Sarah's POV**

Why did I do that? Why did I took hold of her hand?

'_Because you were worried…'_

No I wasn't…I just don't want her to fall down and the next day she was in some magazine at how stupid she was.

'_Thus the worrying…'_

Okay fine…so I was a bit worried about her. But when I took her hand…I felt tingles…in my stomach…what…was that?

'_I don't know…I'm only you…'_

Great…not only am I talking to myself…but also I'm insulting myself. This is just great. I sighed and found Linda frowning at me. How long is she standing there frowning at me?

"Oh…Hi Linda…"

She opened her mouth in disbelief. What?

"Are you insane? I've been talking to you for a minute now and all you can say is 'hi Linda?'"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She can be so demanding at times.

"I agree Linda to what you were saying."

"You agree when I asked you who were your friends that I heard accompanied you here? Are you sure you're okay? Oh wait…don't tell me you agree with that question too."

Linda smirks and I just rolled my eyes at her. She's also irritating at times.

"Maybe princess here isn't feeling well…wanna go home?"

I turned towards Spike and Faith who was walking towards us. I couldn't help but blush when my eyes turn to Faith. I quickly looked away and frowned.

'_Calm yourself Sarah…'_

"Wow! You two look…awesome! Spike you look charming…"

He grinned looking proud at himself. Maybe I should have taken a picture of him scratching his back. Let's see if Linda would still think of him as charming if she had saw that.

"And Faith…wow! You look…you look…"

Horrible? Ugly? Awful? Atrocious? Nasty? Hideous? Need I say more?

"…stunning…absolutely stunning!"

Hey…that wasn't in my list. I crossed my arm and glanced at Faith. I was frowning but when I saw her give Linda a shy smile…my frown just…disappeared. I was stunned. I didn't know Faith can be…shy…

"Th-thanks…"

God…she…she even stutters? She's so…so…girly tonight. It's…it's…

'_NO! Don't say it!'_

I bit my lower lip stopping myself from thinking how Faith looked so…

'_Just stop thinking…'_

I groaned which earned me 3 pair of eyes looking at me confused.

"What?"

Still the confused stares. I was about to tell them to fuck off when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked at the owner of the hand.

"Sarah! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Don't I earn a Happy Birthday? And where's my gift?"

I turned towards her and gave her a hug. I couldn't help but laugh at how silly she is.

"Happy birthday Jennifer. Once again you're one step closer to being old."

She pulled back still smiling.

"You're the one to talk…your birthday is coming up also."

"Yeah? Well yours came up first…"

"So what? We're still the same age. I'm just a couple of months older. It doesn't make any difference…"

"But it makes a lot of difference…"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She noticed Linda and smiled at her.

"Hi Linda…you're looking good."

"Thanks…you too. Happy birthday."

"Thanks…so how's Sarah treating you? Terrible I bet."

I rolled my eyes and Linda shrugged.

"You know her…she's a little…"

She's making those circles near the ear with her finger kinda thing. I glared at her and Jen giggled. Sometimes I wonder who her best friend is…Linda or me.

"I know. She's like that with me too whenever I'm with her…"

"Hey! I am not!"

Again she giggled and finally noticed the other 2 people in the circle who was just standing there listening to our bantering. She smiled at them politely.

"And who is this lovely couple? New talents?"

Couple? Talents? I couldn't help but laugh. Spike and Faith being talents is one thing. But them being a couple? Yeah right! Like that's gonna happen! Spike obviously isn't Faith's type. I should know I'm…

'_I'm what?'_

Nothing…but still…I know I'm right.

"Oh um…this is Spike and Faith. They're not talents…"

Linda said and Jen nodded.

"And they're definitely not a couple…"

I said as I smirked. 4 heads now turned to me confused. What?

"Okay…well I'm Jen. Nice to meet both of you."

The three of them shook hands as both Faith and Spike greeted Jen a happy birthday. The 4 us talked for awhile. Jen explained to Faith and Spike my relationship to her. We've been friends since we were kids. She's my best friend much like my mom to her mom. I guess that was how we met.

You know what we have in common? We're both famous. She's a famous model and I'm a famous actress. Though I can also model…even though I somewhat lack the height department…she can also act. That's also one common thing about us. We can be both.

After awhile, Jen and I were the only one's left. Linda excused herself to talk to a director. While Spike and Faith excused themselves to get something to drink. I'm a bit amazed how they mingled easily to others. I thought they were going to show their barbaric features while were here. And they even left me alone. How great is that?

"You know…Spike looks like he's from some band. Even the name. I bet that's not his real name."

"Yeah…"

"And that Faith…wow…she looks like a celebrity!"

"Yeah…wha-no! She does not!"

"Yes she does…I think she's also great for a model too. So what's up with them?"

I sighed and looked at Jen seriously. She doesn't need me to tell her what was on my mind. She nodded and smiled.

"Of course you can trust me."

That's how good we know each other that sometimes we don't need words to say what we want to say. But what I said next…I'm sure she never thought would come out of my mouth.

I told her that they were my bodyguard and the whole story how they become my bodyguard and why they became my bodyguard. She was amazed and a bit worried for me when I told her about the whole guy almost raping me. She did stop the worrying when she looked at Faith who was standing by the bar.

"Never thought something that beautiful can be so dangerous."

I nodded but I just kept my eyes on Jen. I don't wanna look at Faith or else I'll be staring at her…and I really don't want to stare at her.

"Wonder if she's got a girlfriend?"

I agree…no…wait…

"What?"

"Well does she?"

"What?"

"A girlfriend…"

"What?"

I think she broke me. All I can say is what. But I'm not getting her. She noticed and giggled.

"You do know she's a lezzie right?"

"What??"

"Oh c'mon Sarah…surely you've noticed."

"What?"

"Sarah Sarah Sarah…I know these things…trust me when I tell you she's a lezzie."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Not this again. She always thinks that she's got a gaydar just because she watched all 5 seasons of the L word. Every girl she meets will suddenly be gay, bi or straight. We often play this kind of game whenever we're at a restaurant or the mall. The GBS game.

"Oh right…like that time when we were at the mall you told me almost every girl inside is gay. Or the time when we were at the park you said that the lady with her child was really gay and that she's just inside the closet because she doesn't want anyone to hate her for being gay. Or the time when you told me Steven was gay and that he has a stock of gay pornos inside his closet. Oh and let's not forget about Linda…"

"Okay okay! Maybe I just like assuming that most people are gay. But they are in the L word. And those last two you said still stands! I still think Steven is gay and Linda has the hots for you."

Could you blame me if I rolled my eyes at that one? Geez. That's ridiculous.

"Need I remind you that the L word is fiction…meaning not real."

"So you say…but when you watch it…you'll know that there should be a continent for gay people what with their numbers increasing."

Again I roll my eyes.

"Still fiction…but really…I don't think Faith is like that…"

"How would you know?"

Nice question…how WOULD I know?

**Faith's POV**

Would you believe 4 people asked me out for the past 2 hours? I often told them I'm not interested. Well…I really am not. I knew Spike shouldn't have left me here. Shit. Another guy is looking my way. Not good.

I quickly walked towards the bar and asked for a drink. He too started hitting on me which I immediately told him I'm not interested. He was about to try again when Spike finally showed up.

"Hey…I scanned the area…and still no sign of anyone from Stan's group. But get this…Jen is the daughter of a wealthy businessman and he's an antique collector. Bunch of old stuff that is supposed to be millions are somewhere inside this mansion."

"And you think Stan will be here and get those stuff?"

"Probably…but the thing is…security is pretty tight…so he might have a hard time to get inside."

"I doubt it…"

"What do you mean?"

I looked around the place and he did too.

"Look around you…people are all over the place. The only thing that he needs to get inside this place is a fake invitation…and a suit. Getting inside is just as easy as robbing this place."

"So if you were in Stan's position…would you rob this place?"

I nodded.

"Of course…"

**Sarah's POV**

Finally Jen left me alone for awhile because she has to attend to other guests. Our debate about Faith's sexuality gave me a headache. She kept on saying that Faith is gay and that she just got out of a relationship that's why she's closed off to others. Yeah right…Faith in a relationship. I'd like to see that happen…plus she's not gay! I know Faith's not gay…right?

'_Who am I kidding…I don't know anything about her…how would I know she's gay or not?'_

I can't help but remember the first time we met. At the alley. When she first saw me…she looked like she'd seen a ghost. She was surprised…excited and somewhat…happy…

'_Buffy…'_

That's what she called me. Buffy. Again with that weird name.

"There you are!"

I turned towards Linda and she took me by my arms and dragged me away.

"Wh-what? Where are we going?"

"I need you to meet someone. And I need you to be nice. Got it?"

I answered her with my usual eye rolling. I am nice! She's just stubborn for not seeing it.

We stopped in front of a man wearing a tux. He kinda looked like a writer or something.

"Sarah…this is Josh…Josh…this is Sarah."

I smiled at him politely and took his hand which he offered for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here. And let me just say how stunning you look tonight."

I said my thanks and he smiled. He's an okay guy I guess.

"Anyway Josh here is looking for a new star for his TV show. And I told him how you're interested."

Interested? I am? I gave Linda a smile that tells asks her what the hell is she talking about and she just smiled back. Bitch. And Jen tells me that she's got the hots for me. Yeah right.

"Yeah…I just think you'd be great for the part!"

Cue fake smile.

"That's sweet of you. So what genre is the show going to be?"

"Oh…we've got romance…drama…action…suspense…you name it we've got it."

Great…what kind of a show is that?

"So um…what's the show about?"

"Oh you're going to love the story Sarah. It's to die for. Tell him Josh."

I'll be the judge of that. And why is Linda all excited? Is it really that good?

"Well the story is about a girl who was called when she turned fifteen."

"What do you mean by called?"

"A power was passed down to her by the former carrier of that power who died tragically. That power is the only thing that could stop evil. The power of the slayer."

Slayer? Is this for real?

"So…um…what does she slay?"

He shrugged.

"Vampires…demons…monsters…"

Ooookaaaaayyy….I can deal with that…

"I guess those were the action and suspense… but what about the romance and the drama?"

"Oh…well…the heroine first falls for a vampire…but then after the heroine died for a minute…another slayer was called and she also falls for the other slayer."

"The power of the slayer is handed down when the previous slayer died. But the heroine here died for only a minute so there are now 2 slayers."

He nodded and smiled at me. He looks like a kid that's about to get his favorite toy for Christmas.

"So two guys are fighting for her now…that's sweet."

Another love triangle. Great. There's no difference about this in other shows. Why would Linda want me to do this?

"Uhm…yeah…about that. It's actually one guy fighting for her."

One guy?

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you see…the slayers all have something in common…besides their power."

I raised my eyebrow. I don't think I'm going to like this.

"And that is?"

"They're…all girls…"

All girls? Then that would mean…

My eyes went wide at the sudden realization. It's a lezzie show! Well not really a lezzie show coz I did fall for another guy. But still…I fell for a girl? Oh God…that's the difference of this show to the others. It has a little L word in it.

I looked at Linda and she's smiling this 'haha I got you' smile. While Mr. Director seems to have this 'I knew you'd freak' kinda look. Oh God I just wanna kick both their asses. Especially Linda…

"So…um…she still chose the guy right. I mean…she then realizes that she's not really gay…right?"

Please let him say that she's just experimenting. I mean, that's usually what girls do right? They experiment.

"Well…yeah she's not gay."

I sighed relieved to hear him say that. She's not gay! I can do this!

"She's just crazy in love with the other slayer. It's her or no girls at all…"

Oh God…

"What?"

"Well…that is what I've written. And I think that it'll be a big hit. So what do you think? Will you be my star for the show?"

What do I think? I think I'll hit you big time so that you'll be seeing your own star! Argh…again with the headache. Why is it that everywhere I turn its gay this gay that? Is this a gay party? God…I got to get out of here…

I forced a smile towards him.

"Uh…would you excuse me as I go and get something to drink?"

"Uh…sure…"

He nodded his head and I walked past him. I sensed Linda was going after me and I just motioned my hand to leave me alone. She took the hint and stayed with Josh. Good. I don't think I can't contain myself for not strangling her to death. I just really need a strong drink.

"Hey Sarah. Like the party?"

Jen stood in front of me with a glass of wine in her hand. I quickly took the glass from her and emptied it. I handed it back to her.

"Thirsty much?"

"It's not strong enough…"

I was about to go get another drink when I felt her grab my arm. She looks worried.

"Hey…what's the matter?"

"It's…nothing…"

"Well your nothing is making you paranoid. So spill."

I sighed and told her about the offer I just got. She didn't interrupt me as I was telling her about the show. She didn't even react when I let out the lezzie word. She was just standing there looking unimpressed. Oh God…maybe I broke her.

"That's it?"

Okay she's not broken.

"What do you mean that's it? It's a lezzie show! I don't do lezzie show!"

She was about to speak when I stopped her. I glared at her knowing what she's going to say.

"Don't you dare say that this is the L word's fault."

She shrugged and I knew that I was right on assuming that that is what she was going to say. I knew it.

"Well it is. It's because they did a great show and their ratings are high that almost every director is having a lezzie scene or theme in their show. It's purely the L words fault. They're just pure genius."

I can't even disagree with her. I just sighed defeated. I felt her hand rub my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Sarah…I know you're a homophobe…"

"I'm not a homophobe!"

"Okay…or a homophobe in denial…"

"I'm not!"

"Or just a closeted lesbian…"

I gave her a mean glare and she backed away slightly.

"Kidding…what I mean is…there's nothing wrong with agreeing with this show. Your career might even soar high if you do this. You'd even be an icon for all the lesbians in the world for doing it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Like the L word?"

She nodded.

"Like the L word."

"Honestly I don't know what you saw in that show…and why you even watched that when you're straight."

"For scientific purposes. Plus it's brilliant. You should watch it."

"Right…"

I sighed feeling unsure of doing that show. Jen sensed it as her hand again found my shoulder.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"It's just that…"

I stopped feeling my reasoning is somewhat stupid…

"Just what?"

"Just…I've never kissed a girl before…and thinking about kissing another girl…makes me…uneasy…"

She sighed.

"Thus being a homophobe…"

I looked at her and glared.

"I'm not a homophobe."

"Fine fine you're not…"

"I just…argh!"

I quickly grabbed a wine glass from the server that passed by us and drank it empty. God I really really need a drink. Lots and lots of it…

"Do you know who's going to play the other slayer?"

"No…I think he's still looking for someone to play it. I don't even think that the script is done yet because he kept referring to the slayer girl as the heroine. He doesn't even have a name for the cast and the title of the show."

"I see…but you like the story?"

I shrugged.

"I guess…it's…unique…"

"And you're uneasy to kiss other girls…"

"Yeah…what's your point?"

Does she even have a point?

"Well…I was thinking…since you're uneasy if it's other girls…then how about I audition for the role of the other slayer. I'm not other girls."

I turned to her my eyes wide. Did she just…

"What?"

"I'll audition so you won't get uneasy."

What? If she auditions…then…

"No way! If you get the part…I'm going to end up kissing you…which is ewww…"

She punched me in the arm.

"What's so eww about me?"

"You're…you're Jen…my best friend! You're like my sister! I don't want to kiss you!"

"Well it's either me or…"

Some other girl. Shit…I don't know what's worse. Kissing Jen or kissing…

"Faith…"

Kissing Faith? Why would I kiss Faith?

That thought alone made me look at Jen who was looking where Linda and Josh are. And Faith is with them. I can see Josh is making moon eyes at Faith…like she's admiring her. And Linda is smiling her usual 'she is great isn't she' smile.

"Well…at least that if it's not me they picked…you'd get to kiss your hot bodyguard."

She grins and I just stared at the 3 of them…my heart beating fast. So it's either Jen or Faith…which one is worse?

'_God I hope he's not considering Faith for the other slayer. I just hope that they're talking about something else…or I'm in big trouble.'_

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_AN: My computer broke down that's why I couldn't update. Plus I got the damn writers block. (T~T)_**

* * *

**Faith's POV**

This party sure sucks. So this is how rich people party. All they do is boast how rich they are to other people while drinking wine. Like what the hell are they gonna accomplish upon doing that? Probably having enemies…

I continue to look around looking for someone who looks suspicious. There are some who looks suspicious…but not suspicious enough to steal something. Maybe Stan has no intention of stealing this joint. But then again…he's gonna waste an opportunity to get some money from the riches people around. I know he's not that stupid…

I took another sip of my wine. It's my fourth glass now…but I'm not tipsy. Wine really has no effect on me.

"Here…"

The bartender handed me another wine. I didn't ask for another…did I?

"Hey…I didn't…"

He smiled at me.

"Yeah you didn't…but he did…"

He pointed towards the man on the other side of the bar. Some pretty boy was grinning at me. Geez…not again. This is the fifth man now. Can't they tell that I'm not interested no matter how good looking they are?

I sighed and smiled my thanks to the man and he raised his glass at me. I raised what he gave me back.

"You're pretty popular with the gents around here."

I turned back to look at the bartender.

"Yeah…but I really don't need the attention."

"Ahh…you're probably one of those…taken ladies huh?"

I couldn't help but smile while taking sip of the wine.

"You could say that…"

"Gotcha…next time someone tells me to pass you a wine I'm gonna tell them that this pretty lady doesn't want anything from someone besides her hunny. That good enough for you?"

I nodded and told him my thanks and he winked at me and serves another girl in need of a hard drink. This guy's not so bad…

I was bored that I decided to look for the princess. I haven't seen her in awhile. She's probably pissing Linda off. Poor woman. Her ears are probably bleeding now…

"Looking for someone?"

I glanced at the bartender smiling at me as he leans at the counter. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow. Is he trying to be cute or what? He must've realized what I was thinking as he waved his hand and shook his head.

"Whoa…I'm not trying to hit on you. I know you're not hitable…"

I couldn't help but chuckle. He kinda reminds me of Red.

"Good…I really don't need someone to hit on me right now…"

"Really? Coz of your hunny?"

I sighed looking at my wine glass.

"Yes…but were not really together anymore..."

"Someone took her away huh? But you still love her…"

I nodded. And instantly raised my head to look at him realizing what he said. I frowned at him.

"What?"

"What? What?"

"You said her…"

"Oh that…let's just say I had a vibe that your hunny is a girl…am I wrong?"

He winked at me and I can't help but still frown at him. It's kinda weird…him knowing that my hunny is a girl. I mean almost everyone seems to have the idea that I like guys. So why would he? Must be one hell of a gaydar…

"Hmm…maybe you should consider having a different hunny…dwelling too much in the past can be hazardous to your health you know…"

He started looking around like he's looking for someone. And finally he rests his eyes somewhere and smiled. He pointed towards where he was looking and I couldn't help but look at where he's pointing.

"I think she'll make a good new hunny for you…"

And there I stood…looking back at her again. The one who looked like my hunny. She's talking to Linda and a guy. She's smiling politely as she shook the guy's hand. It pains me when I look at her…because she looks much like her. But…at the same time I can't seem to look away…

I shook my head and looked back at him.

"Yeah right…she's anything but good…"

He tilted his head slightly still looking at the princess.

"Really? She looks good to me."

"I meant the inside...you know…her attitude?"

He shrugged.

"Still looks good to me."

"I know her you know…and she's anything but good. Kinda like a bitch if you ask me."

"Well…if you ask me…maybe she hasn't found the one yet…that's why she acts like that. What she needs is her soul mate."

Again I frowned looking at him.

"You believe in soul mates?"

"Don't you?"

I do. I found mine already…but she was taken away from me by the almighty. But…maybe she isn't my soul mate…which is why God took her away from me. Then if that is the case…who is my soul mate? Do I even have one? Do I even want to have one?

"When you think about it…a soul mate makes life more meaningful. So you shouldn't doubt that…even reincarnation…"

He smiled and I just stared at him. Did he just say reincarnation? I couldn't be sure…coz he said it so softly. Get a grip Faith…why would a bartender mention reincarnation. When you think about it…why would he even mention soul mates? Maybe…

"You're a priest aren't you?"

He chuckled thinking I was joking. Well I was…just slightly. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You're a fine lady you know. And believe me when I say that you have to step out of your past to proceed towards the future…a future that might actually lead to your soul mate."

He squeezed my shoulder and I just looked at him confused. What the hell is wrong with this guy? I think he's obsessed with the whole soul mate thingy. I was about to tell him that when something caught his eye.

"Hmm…I think your new hunny is upset about something. Why not go there and see if you can help…"

I turned towards the princess and saw her frowning as the guy kept talking to her. Wonder what that's about. And should I even care? She's fine…Linda's with her…so…I should just stay out of it…and not care…

I couldn't help but frown as she said something to both of them and started to walk away. Okay…I'm her bodyguard…so it's okay to care just a little. I placed the empty glass at the counter and gave the bartender a look. He just nodded and said good luck as I walked away. Something is definitely weird about that guy…

I stopped beside Linda who smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Linda…where'd the princess go?"

"Oh Sarah? She went to get a drink…"

"Yeah…kinda saw she was upset…what's up with that?"

She's smiling like she just did something evil and she loved it. Kinda creepy if you ask me…

"Well…I guess she was just shocked to hear about her new project…"

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow as she chuckled at what she said. I was going to ask what project she's talking about when I noticed the guy next to her staring at me like I'm from another world or something. It's annoying if you ask me…

I turned to him still raising my eyebrow…

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

He shook hid head and kept on staring at me with his eyes wide…

"Something wrong with your eyes then?"

Again he shook his head. Can this guy talk or what?

"I can't understand eyes talk…so if ever you're sending me your weird language through your eyes…you'd better quit it and speak to me in human language."

He shook his head again…this time he was opening and closing his mouth attempting to talk.

"It's…I-It's…y-you…"

"Me what?"

"Y-you're…you're…"

I couldn't help but sigh and look at my watch annoyed…

"Anytime now would be good…"

"You're…PERFECT!"

He finally squealed like a school girl finding out she got in the cheerleading squad. With a little exception though…he's not a girl. So it was kinda…weird to hear. I think everyone who heard also thought the same as they were giving us odd looks.

"You're like a goddess all dressed in black! Your body is to die for…your neck…your jaw…your shoulder…it's just perfect! You lips…so full and kissable…and your eyes…are so deep…you have to look closer to see the emotions that they hold…"

I was embarrassed. He was so loud to say those things that now almost everyone was looking at me. I couldn't help but smile at them and tell them not to mind him coz he's crazy…but that didn't stop them from staring my body parts that he was admiring at me.

"Your waist is so slim…just perfect! And your brea-"

"Okay! OKAY! I get it! Just stop!"

I sighed and kept my hand over my face trying to hide my blushing face. My blush doesn't mean that I liked what he told me…no it was probably because of the stares that I got. At least he stopped when I told him too.

Then again…he suddenly grabbed my hand and stared at me lovingly. Ewww…

"Can I know the name of my Goddess?"

I frowned and tried to pull my hand away from his but he didn't let go. Can I punch him or what?

"It's Faith…"

I turned towards Linda surprised that she told him my name. She is so not helping right now. Actually…when you look at her closely…you'll notice that she has this evil look in her eyes. Like she's planning something. I've seen her gave that look at princess earlier. It's giving me the creeps…

"Faith…of God Faith…"

My left eye is twitching as he continues to moan my name. I was pulling my hand away from him. Oh God…is he getting off or something?

"What's going on here?"

It's the princess…and Jen…fuck I'm saved…

**Sarah's POV**

"What's going on here?"

I asked as I approach the three people who were causing quite a scene. There was Linda…grinning at me like she just figured out something. Creepy much? Josh was holding Faith's hand, looking like he was in a daze or something and Faith who turned to look at me. She looks like she's glad I'm there that she gave me a small smile…relieved.

I couldn't help but blush a little…and turned my eyes away from her. I'm not used to her being…like that. It's making me uneasy. Josh cleared his throat and let go of Faith's hand. I frowned and looked at him as he turns to look at me smiling.

"I think I found the other slayer!"

With that he wrapped his arms to Faith's waist and pulled her towards him. I frowned when he did that and felt my right eye twitch. But then…when I saw Faith looking at me confused, his words instantly sunk into me.

Linda was grinning evilly at me…

Jen was trying not to laugh…

Josh was looking at me like he won the lottery…

Faith was looking confused and ready to beat someone up…

And I just couldn't help but stare at them…looking shocked…and scared…

'_Oh God…NO!'_

**Faith's POV**

I was seriously suffocating inside that party as Josh and Linda kept on bringing up that TV show that they wanted me to be in. It's one hell of a show. Vampires…demons…witches…monsters…you name it they've got it. It's actually a pretty cool show. Chicks who rule the night. Pretty cool…but then again they explained to me about how princess character fell for the other slayer…which was me if ever. It's a show that me and princess would be…intimate.

Thinking about what we talked about is giving me a head ache…

_**Flashback**_

"_So what do you think?"_

_What do I think? It's cool…but totally not for me. Me and the princess? Yeah right. I shook my head._

"_Sorry…but I don't think I'm cut out to be this…other slayer. I'm not an actress! Plus I have a job…"_

_I looked at the princess indicating her to help me out and to tell them that I'm unavailable. She must've get what I meant and leaned forward. Her eyes determined._

"_She's right. She can't act! She's not sociable…she's not an actress…she'll totally mess up the show!"_

_Gee…thanks for the support. I was indicating for her to tell them that I'm unavailable because of me being her bodyguard…not because I'm not capable! I couldn't help but glare at her. _

"_Plus…we can't be…uhm…intimate in front of the camera…we don't even like each other. I don't like her."_

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Right back at you bitch._

"_Who cares if you don't like each other? The only thing you're going to do is act. Act like you like each other in front of the camera. And the intimate thing…we're not asking both of you to experiment with each other when were not filming…"_

_Jen was smirking at what Linda said. I glanced at the princess and noticed her blushing. _

"_Again…it's acting. When we're not filming…you can go hate each other. But when we're filming…you have to kiss…hold hands…"_

_She leaned forward as if to whisper something and grinned. _

"…_and even have hot lesbian sex throughout the whole scene…"_

_Linda said as she wiggled her eyebrows in suggestion. _

"_WHAT?"_

_Me and princess said as we both stood up to object. I felt all my blood go up my head. I know I'm blushing terribly…so is the princess when I glanced at her. Both of us looked away when our eyes met, our red face deepening._

_Jen's laughter and Linda smirking isn't helping. Even Josh who looks like he was considering Linda's suggestion was seriously not helping. It's a good thing that we were in a tavern like room without anyone around or else…I wouldn't know what to do. Maybe I'd burst out blushing…_

_Damn it…why the hell am I blushing for anyway? Keep it cool Faith._

_I sighed and sat down frowning. The princess was still standing blushing slightly but her eyes determined._

"_Y-yeah? Well…Jen's going to audition for the other slayer…so…uhm…she's much more suitable than F-Faith."_

_Jen stopped laughing and gave a confused look at the princess who sat back down in her seat._

"_I am?"_

_That's when she kicked Jen under the table and she yelped in pain. Poor Jen. _

"_Geez Sarah…what are we…in high school? Don't kick me under the table with your killer shoes on…"_

_Jen earned a glare for what she said and she looked quite uncomfortable… _

"_Uh…yeah…audition…me and you…lesbian scene…right…"_

_Princess's head dropped down as she sighed in defeat. Guess she doesn't like the idea of Jen being the other slayer. I shook my head. This is getting ridiculous…why the hell am I here anyway? I've still got a job to do! And where the hell is Spike anyway?_

_I sighed and stood up._

"_Sorry…but my answer still stays. I'm not gonna do it."_

_The princess released a sigh of relief at what I said. I couldn't help but frown at that. She really doesn't like the idea of me being the other slayer huh? Linda and Josh was about to say something again but I just held out my hand to stop them and excused myself. I really don't have time to play actress…_

_**End of Flashback **_

Really now…me and acting? Yeah right!

"There you are! Where the bloody hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

I turned towards that British accent and glared at him as he walked towards me.

"Where was I? Where were you when I was having the worst time inside?"

"What? Princess pissing you off again?"

I looked away knowing that if I said something about some punk offering me to be famous and stinking rich, he'd drag me inside and make me accept his offer. He really likes the idea of torturing me…

"You know she's pissing me off just by existing right?"

He chuckled.

"Forgot about that. So what happened?"

"Uh…not much…just things. So find anything out?"

"Nothing. You?"

I was about to tell him nothing too when something caught my eye. It was the princess. She was heading towards…somewhere and the bartender from earlier obviously following her. He even looked at me for awhile grinning and winked at me then disappeared as he followed the princess.

"The hell…"

"You found out something about the hell??"

I walked away from him ignoring him asking what I found out about hell. I knew something was quite off with that bartender. Though he seems nice at some point…but then why the hell is he following the princess?

**Sarah's POV**

"You're giving me a new project when I still have a soap to finish?"

I said as I looked at her like she's insane. Which is partly true.

"Well, you should forget about that soap. You're not getting enough exposure there. Plus I asked them to kill your character."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Good thing we were at the far end of the room where not many people are lurking. It would be bad for them to hear me yell at someone. It's just me and Linda here. We went back to the party not long after Faith got out of our mini meeting. Jen went back to entertain guests and to blow her candles and make her birthday speech and Josh went back to somewhere. I guess he's looking for Faith or something. Probably to drool at her again…not that I care…

She took a sip at her drink. In a normal situation, most people would probably flinch or explain themselves for whatever reason they did something to upset someone. But not Linda. She's not most people.

"You heard me."

Sometimes I wanna kill her. But I can't. She's my manager. And yeah, she's that good, that's one reason why I can't fire her. And somehow she knows that. I hate it when she knows that.

"Fine. Give me a memorable death why don't you."

"I was thinking…dying while sleeping. You died because you downed from your excess drooling."

I glared at her and she grinned like she's thinking something evil again. I think she was born here to torment me or something.

"Speaking of death…I can't believe your pitching in for Faith to be the other slayer! You are supposed to be on my side! You are my manager!"

"I like Faith…I think she'll be good for the show. What's wrong with her?"

"What's wrong with her? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?"

"If I ask you what's wrong with you, would you repeat it too just so everyone could hear?"

She's being…herself again! It always annoys me when she's like that.

"Faith can't act! All she's good at is fighting and…fixing cars! She's not qualified to be the other slayer!

"Well I think her being good at fighting is essential for the role of the other slayer."

"But she's not an actress!"

"You're also not an actress before. Wait…"

She frowned looking all serious all of the sudden…

"Do you mean to tell me that people are born to be what they are now? Hmm…so when I was born…I was immediately a manager and you were an actress. Wow. I was a manager at birth…who would have thought that."

I really hate it when she's like that…

"I can see it now…doctors labeling the babies incubator indicating what they are to become. Little lawyers are being born as we know it. I wonder if a baby president is born now."

She's grinning and I can see that her lips are twitching. She's holding herself not to laugh. I hate it when she's looking like that.

"Argh! You're driving me crazy! I'm going to head to the bathroom!"

"Be careful not to flush yourself…"

She smirks as I walked away rolling eyes. And Jen says she has a thing for me. Yeah right.

I looked around while I was walking. I see Jen laughing, sitting at another table. Some people standing by her joining the discussion. Looking at her, I can't help but envy her carefree side. She's always the 'happy-go-lucky' person since we were little. Still is actually. I just hope she stays like that…

I noticed a brunette girl talking to her and can't help but remember Faith. I wonder where she is. Even Spike. I mean, they are my bodyguards' right. So why the hell aren't they guarding me? Probably flirting around here. I've seen Faith talking to some bartender looking all flirty. She's probably still flirting with the guy. Makes me so mad…for her not doing her work.

I walked deeper into the mansion hoping to find a person free bathroom. Walking here bring back memories. When Jen and I were little we used to play here a lot. So somehow I'm familiar with the surroundings.

Somehow I see the forbidden door that Jen's father told us never to enter when we were kids. We did try to enter it but we ended up being reprimanded by her father. He was so pissed off that he called my parents and sent me home. We didn't see each other for months because of that. So we were kinda scared to go near that door again.

I asked Jen if she ever tried going inside that room. But whenever I asked she would place both her hands on my shoulder and shake me saying…

"_Are you crazy?! If I go there I won't ever see you again! Do hate me that much?! I don't want to be grounded."_

Whenever she said that I can't help but remind her of how old she is. I'm sure her father wouldn't ground her for five months now, now that she's an adult. But she won't listen. She just kept on saying that I'm crazy and that I should stop thinking about it.

But…now that I'm here…I can't help but think about it.

Slowly I held the doorknob feeling my heart beating fast as I slowly turn it. With a creaking sound, I slowly pushed the door open. My eyes went wide not only because of what was inside the room, but also because someone has his hand on my mouth and waist. I can't free my hands. I struggled to get free but he pushed me inside the room.

Now inside the forbidden room…I start to panic…

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_AN: This was probably the most weirdest chapter I've ever come up with...but...I enjoyed it immensely. Hope you guys enjoy it too! :)_

* * *

**Faith's POV**

"Where the hell did she go?"

I couldn't help but frown as I walk around the mansion looking for my bitchy boss. I've been walking around for about 20 minutes now and I still can't find her. I even checked every bathroom thinking that she just went there. Though I don't know if I got the entire bathrooms checked what with the size of this house…still, I can't help but worry.

I can feel my heart beat fast. I don't know why…I just…it just feels like something is wrong. I stopped for awhile looking around. No one was around in this area.

"Shit. I think I'm lost."

I knew this was bound to happen. I'm beginning to hate mansions. They are just so damn…big. Sighing, I continue to walk opposite where I came from thinking that it would be better to check every hallway or even the rooms just in case the princess would be there.

**Sarah's POV**

I keep struggling as the person continues to push me inside the room. He eventually pushed me away from him as he released his hold on me. I stumbled for awhile and quickly turned to look at the person who abducted me. I was surprised to find the bartender that Faith was flirting earlier smiling at me.

Normal girls would probably scream or be terrified in this situation but…I guess I'm not a normal girl because I ended up giving him a deadly glare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He shook his head and was still smiling. It was giving me the creeps.

"Such a potty mouth you have. It doesn't suit you…"

"Did you just drag me here just so you can lecture me?"

"No…but it did cross my mind."

This is getting nowhere. This is the kind of guys that are attracted to Faith? Geeezzz…what a waste of her beau-ugliness. I pity ugly Faith.

"So? What do you want?"

He looked at me for awhile just smiling. I frowned thinking that this situation is getting weirder by the second. We're just staring at each other waiting for the other to move. Well I was waiting for him to move, as for him…I don't even know what it is that he's waiting for.

He's showing his teeth now as he smiles at me. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at the sudden change. What the hell are we doing?

"Bonding is necessary."

"Wha-"

He didn't even let me finish my short question as he quickly went outside of the room. I quickly ran towards the door and was shocked to find that it was locked.

"How can it be locked when the lock is in the inside??"

I pushed the lock and then twisted the doorknob hoping it would open. It still didn't budge. The lock from where I am is even unlocked and still it won't open. I continue to push, pull and shake the doorknob and still it won't open.

"What kind of door is this?"

Feeling like it was stuck for good, I turned to look around the room hoping to find something to open the door. I can't believe I'm inside the forbidden room! It was an ordinary looking room, well…except for the large television in front of a leather couch. I walked towards the large television and looked at it.

Our television back at home is no match to this one. It's like 100 inch super TV. I couldn't help but be amazed by it.

"Is this the reason why we can't come inside this room? Just because of a large TV?"

I can't help but feel disappointed by the outcome of the forbidden room. All that fuss for a TV. And here I thought it was a gun room, a spy room maybe or maybe the torture room for all the people who oppose Jens' father. Something incredibly meant to be a secret that no one should know. And finding out that it's only a television…it just sucks.

Shaking my head, I noticed a remote by the table. Without thinking, I took it and noticed that there are two buttons with different colors. One is red and the other next to it is a blue button.

"That's weird. The other button was probably for the speaker or something."

I was about to press the red button when suddenly the door opened. I quickly turned to look at the door and found an ugly person.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

She said as she closed the door. I screamed.

"You dummy! The door! The door!"

"What?"

She turned to look at the closed door confused. I ran towards the door and again tried to open it. It was once again locked. I sighed and turned to glare at her. She just looked at me a bit stunned by my glare.

"We're locked in!"

"What?"

**Faith's POV**

"How the hell should I know that we'd be stuck if I close the door!"

I continue to pull the doorknob and even pound on it hoping someone would hear me.

"Stop that! It's annoying!"

"Well at least I'm doing something!"

Again she glared at me.

"Well it's useless. People rarely pass this door because this is the forbidden room."

"Forbidden room?"

She sighs and walked towards a large TV that I didn't notice. I stared at it with my eyes wide. I've never seen a TV this big before. It's like a mini theatre or something. That's so cool!

"Yeah. Uncle…Jen's father…forbid us not to go here when we were kids. No one is supposed to go inside this room besides Jen's parents. So I doubt any one would hear your useless pounding."

I let go of the door knob and slowly walked towards the large tv.

"At least I was trying. You don't have to be a bitch about it."

I mumbled knowing that she didn't hear me. But she did keep her glare on me. I sighed and sat down at the leather couch loving the feel of leather on my bare shoulder. I turned to look at princess who was still glaring at me.

"Well…since we'll be here for awhile, might as well enjoy the benefits of the forbidden room."

It would be nice if there was something like a popcorn machine here. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I turned to look at Princess and I can see a faint blush on her cheeks as she sat down on the other end of the couch. I wasn't surprised that she sat at the other end of the couch. I expected it. Although, I didn't expect that faint blush on her cheeks.

What's up with that?

"Okay. Just to pass time until someone comes for us."

I nodded frowning thinking of my drunk delirious self. She held up the remote that she's been holding towards the tv.

"Here goes!"

I can hear the excitement in her voice and I can't help but feel excited too. It's like receiving an early Christmas gift! Can't you feel the excitement?

She pushed the button but the tv didn't open. Instead, the walls started to pull up revealing tons of DVDs. It was like a library of DVDs….library of porn DVDs that is.

**Sarah's POV**

O-M-effing-G! This is worse than the torture room that I've been thinking about. Not once did I think that the forbidden room is a room full of…

"Porn DVDs…lots of porn DVDs…"

I nodded as I looked at the DVDs. There were many of them. Thousands even. Like in a library, they were categorized by genre. Bondage…amateur…porn stars…cartoon sex…gay sex…lesbian sex…everything! My eyes lingered at the lesbian section.

Jen would definitely flip if she found those…

"Wow…some of these are filmed in the 50s! Antique porn movies. I guess he is an antique collector huh. It's a first time I've seen someone collect this many porn movies. Is this even worth something?"

I nodded agreeing to her. I've never seen porn DVDs this many. So this is the real purpose of the forbidden room. This room should be called the pervert room instead of the forbidden room.

"Hey…you said that only Jen's parents are allowed here right?"

I turned to face Faith who was standing and looking at the wall of porn DVDs as I sat down at the couch once again.

"Yeah?"

She turned to me smirking.

"Well…if they're here watching these DVDs…then…I suggest you not to sit on the couch anymore."

I didn't understand what she meant for a couple of seconds. But when it dawned to me what she was saying, I quickly stood up and moved away from the couch opting nothing to touch anything that is inside the room.

"Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew!!"

I then realized that I was still holding the remote. I threw it on the table in front of the couch and was surprised when the TV suddenly opened as well as the dvd player. The impact must've pressed the buttons.

My eyes went wide when we heard gasps and moans coming from the tv wherein two girls are having sex with each other. They were…they were…

"Ahhhh! Turn it off! Turn it off!"

I placed both my hand over my face to cover them from the scene in front of me. I can feel the blood go up to my head as I heard the loud moans coming from the blonde girl who was…yes I'm peeking.

Faith seems to be uncomfortable too as she quickly jumped towards the remote, her face probably as red as mine. She grabbed the remote and held it towards the tv. She pressed something and the walls began to go down again closing the library of DVDs from our view. The girls having sex though didn't disappear from our eyes. The brunette girl was now going down the blondes…

"TURN IT OFF!"

"I…I'm trying! What the hell did you press!"

"I don't know! Just…PRESS ANYTHING!"

She started pressing buttons from the remote. I almost screamed when she pressed the volume high for us to hear the loud throaty moan coming from the blonde as she was holding the brunettes head towards her…

Nothing. Everything stopped.

I released the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding as I removed both my hands from my face. Both Faith and I glanced at each other at the same time and we looked away from each other at the same time. I'm blushing hard…and I know she is too. We were silent for awhile…until she spoke.

"W-Well…that was…stupid."

"Well it's n-not my fault."

"Yes it is. You're the one who threw the remote."

I quickly turned to her, glaring.

"How should I know that it would lead to-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as she held up her hand towards me in a stop sign way.

"Shh…I think I hear something."

**Faith's POV**

I know I heard something. Frowning, I slowly walked towards the door and pressed my ear at it trying to hear that something. I glanced at the princess who was pouting as she walked towards me. I looked away noticing how she looked exactly like…her…

"So? What was it?"

I flinched when I noticed her in front of me.

"I…I'm trying to catch the sound again. So be quiet."

She pouted again and leaned her ear to the door too trying to catch the sound. I couldn't help but feel myself blush when we were both face to face leaning at the door. She doesn't seem to notice though because she has her eyes fixed on the door trying to concentrate. I on the other hand…can't concentrate.

Thankfully I heard the noise again. Footsteps and someone talking. A mans voice…and a woman's voice. It's getting louder which means that they are coming closer to the door. I leaned away from the door and was about to pound on it just so they could hear me and help us get out of this room when princess suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the door.

"What the hell?"

She looked around frantically trying to search for something. Her eyes fall on the closet door. She pulled me towards it.

"Wh-what the-"

"Just shut up."

She said as she pushed me inside the closet. She followed a little later and we found ourselves squished inside a closet full of unknown things. It was a tight space for the two of us which is why princess was leaning in front of me as she closed the closet.

"Wh-"

She placed her hand on my mouth and looked at me, frowning. Our face inches from each other. I can't help but blush and was thankful that it a dark inside the closet.

"Just stay quiet."

Well my mouth can stay quiet…but my heart can't…

**Spike's POV**

Where the hell are Faith and the princess? I scanned the party area again for them and still I can't find them. Faith is supposed to be here helping me look for clues on Stan's group and yet she just suddenly disappears. Princess ain't here too. Could they be together?

"Hey…Spike right?"

I turned towards the voice and noticed the birthday girl smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Have you seen Sarah?"

"No. Sorry."

She frowned.

"That's odd…Linda says that she went to the bathroom an hour ago and I when I went to check, she wasn't there."

Great. The Princess is also missing. This calls for a search group.

"Faith seems to be MIA too. I just hope that she's with the princess. Until then…I know it's your birthday and all…but can you help me find them? This is a large house so it would be hard for me to look for them alone. Plus you know this house like the back of your hand."

I really was asking much. I barely know the girl plus it's her bloody birthday and we're in the middle of her birthday party. But I wasn't surprised when she nodded her head in approval.

"Of course I'll help out. If it concerns Sarah I wouldn't mind."

I shouldn't be surprised really…because the princess is her best friend…

"I'll ask Linda to help too. I'm sure she'll gladly help out because of her lesbian attraction to Sarah."

That on the other hand shocked me.

"Linda is what on who??"

**Sarah's POV**

'_Calm down Sarah. Breathe in and out…in and out…'_

I chanted inside my mind as I felt Faith's body against mine. I know I'm blushing so I looked away from her confused and fearful eyes. My hand was still on her mouth trying to keep her from making any noise. Both of us stiffen when we heard the door open and close. Two voices could be heard.

Two voices that I know pretty well.

"I'm telling you honey. This one is very hot. I know how you like lesbian scenes…"

Oh God. Jen's parents have the worst timing ever! Don't tell me they're going to watch something! And we're supposed to…just wait here with me pressing up against Faith as I smell her very intoxicating perf-stench! I'm going to kill Jen for this!

'_And I so didn't want to know that Jen's mom likes lesbian scenes! Although now I know where Jen got her love for lesbianism.'_

I felt Faith's hand took hold of my hand which was covering her mouth. Slowly she held my hand down to my side as her hand holding it. I shivered slightly when I heard her whisper.

"Is that Jen's parents?"

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Why did we have to hide? Why can't we just tell them that we're here?"

I turned to look at her, frowning. We were whispering to each other angrily.

"Because I don't want them to find out that I'm in here."

"Well how do you suggest we get out of here when they're the only one capable of opening that damn door?"

"Something. Anything…just…I just don't want them to see me. I don't want them to know that I know that they…they…"

"That they're a bunch of pervs?"

I glared at her which was a bad move because it was then that I realize again how much our faces were close to each other. I pulled away a bit, blushing hard, but it wasn't enough. I turn to look at my right and noticed a bunch of boxes.

"It's a little stuffy here…what the hell is inside this boxes anyway?"

Realizing I can't move my other hand because I can't turn to my right due to the tight space, plus Faith's still holding my hand which earned me to blush hard again, I used my right hand to open the box.

My eyes went wide and I was about to scream in the grossness of what I saw when Faith quickly grabbed my shoulder and turned me pushing me at the wall with her hand on my mouth covering them. It was so fast that I just stared at her with my eyes wide. Our places were now reversed but Faith's face was even closer than before.

"Calm down. It's only a bunch of…sex toys. A whole…bunch of…dirty sex toys."

My scream was muffled by her hand and apparently the moans coming from the outside of the closet, probably coming from the television. They're watching now.

'_But still…dirty sex toys...and Jen's…parents…' _

I glanced at the box again and quickly closed my eyes upon finding a-

"Pfft."

The sound of Faith smirking once again made me open my eyes. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow confused as I watch her trying to contain her laughter. She noticed my confused look as she looked at me, smiling. I found her smiling eyes beau-ugly.

"Now do you believe me that they're a bunch of pervs?"

I nodded eagerly which earned her to giggle softly.

'_So…ugly…'_

Faith looked at her right trying to hear what was going on outside.

"We should try to get out of here while they're watching."

I nodded again. I hope she didn't feel me stiffen when she turned her head towards me again.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. Just promise me that you won't scream anymore."

Frowning slightly, I nodded my head in approval and slowly she removed her hand from my mouth. The moment I felt her breath on my lips I quickly took hold of her hand half way from being on her side and placed them back on my mouth to cover them. I know I'm blushing hard as she looked at me confused. I just shook my head and looked away.

"Can't keep your mouth shut huh?"

I sighed and nodded my head. I don't want to argue with her inside this hot stupid closet filled with…dirty sex toys. Although…I wonder what's inside the other boxes…

' _EWWWW…'_

**Faith's POV**

I stared at the princes confused as to why she brought my hand back to cover her mouth. Maybe I was right…

'_Maybe she really can't get her mouth shut.'_

I was taken a back when she whimpered in my hand while she closed her eyes tight. I couldn't help but swallow when I noticed her sweat in her side of her face trailing down to her neck. The moaning outside isn't helping either.

'_Oh God…I need to get out of here…NOW!'_

Terrified that she might hear my pounding heart or that the closet could get anymore…hotter, I turned to look at my right and leaned my ear to the closet door to hear any kind of sound. I wasn't surprised when the only thing that I heard is the moaning coming from the television. Or at least…I think that's the television moaning.

I breathe in and out then looked at the princess who was frowning slightly looking at me. She looked uncomfortable as I am.

"Just stay quiet for awhile. I'm going to turn around and look outside to see if we could sneak outside okay?"

She nodded and I couldn't help but smile because somehow…because of this weird situation that we have…I've tamed her…

'_For now…'_

I removed my hand from her mouth and she gasped at my neck when I slowly turned towards the door. I was relieved now that my back is facing her or else she might see me blushing. I think she noticed my body stiffen when I felt her left hand on my waist and her right hand on my bare back. I can feel her breathing on the back of my neck.

'_Just calm down Faith…in and out…in and out…'_

Carefully, I turned the doorknob without a sound.

'_This is easy because I am a thief and all.'_

Slowly I opened the door slightly and swallowed my saliva when we heard the moans and the gasps. I stifled my gasp when the princess completely pressed herself on my back. Her right arm wrapped on my waist, her forehead on the back of my neck, her chest on my bare back. I felt her heart…pounding loudly same as mine.

I gripped the doorknob tight when I felt her lips on my back. I think she's trying to contain herself from saying something.

'_That helps…but that doesn't help ME!'_

I calmed myself by trying to breathe normally despite the loud moans coming from the television. Once the door was open enough, I looked outside and noticed a man sitting at the couch. I couldn't see the woman though which could mean…

Shaking my head, I turned to look at the door. Good thing that the couch is facing the other side.

'_I think we could sneak outside…we should probably crawl…'_

It would be easy for me. The problem would be princess coz she still haven't let go of her deadly hold on me. Now that I noticed it, she was holding me tighter than before.

'_If she wasn't holding me tightly, I would have enjoyed this…the hell am I saying! It's the bitch princess! Snap out of it!'_

I nudge my shoulder indicating the princess to look at me. She did slowly and she was pouting and blushing. I couldn't help but blush too.

I took hold of her arm that was holding me and made her let go. I pointed towards the door and she read my lips when I told her to follow me. She nodded and I started crouching down. I opened the door enough for us to go through.

Slowly I crawled towards the door despite the moans coming from the television. I glanced at the TV and felt my face hot again.

'_Wow…if Spike saw this…he'd probably not bother on leaving this room. That blonde sure can bend.'_

I stopped to look at the princess and was relieved that she was following me. She was frowning and blushing again. No surprise there. I'm probably blushing as hard as her. I nodded and proceed to go towards the door. Once there, I took hold of the doorknob turned it quietly and pulled the door slowly.

We were in luck. It was open, although it confuses the hell out of me. I wonder what kind of door is this.

I pulled open the door and turned to look at the princess. She was smiling when she saw the door open. I smiled back and nodded my head.

**Sarah's POV**

'_I can see freedom! Freedom from the pervert room.'_

I was smiling as Faith turned to me. She smiled back and motioned for the door with her head. I nodded and began crawling again when I heard someone gasp. It was Jen's mother.

"Honey…that blonde girl…"

I stiffen thinking that she was talking about me, but when I turned to look at them all I could see is the head of Jen's father which means that her mother might be on the floor or at the couch doing…

"That blonde girl…when I'm looking at her I can't help but be reminded of Jen's friend…"

I couldn't help but close my eyes and began chanting.

'_Oh God please don't say anyone I know…don't say anyone I know…don't say anyone I know…'_

What she said next was worse than someone I know. It made my whole body turn cold and I felt the world stop.

"You know…Sarah..."

My eyes went wide.

'_But…there are many girls named Sarah. I'm sure that I'm not the only friend of Jen who is named Sarah. Yeah…I could be anyone…'_

I was assuring myself but then…

"Oh you mean Gellar? Now that you mention it…she does look like…"

That did it. My world is now turning red. I was angry and embarrassed at the same time. Whenever they would look at me now, they'd remember the blonde girl eating the other…

'_I'll be forever Jen's friend…who looked like the porn star in one of their perverted collection.'_

I was gripping my hand tight and glaring at Jen's father back head. I was angry that they remembered me by watching a lezzie porn. I was about to stand up forgetting the whole dilemma that Faith and I have just so I could yell at Jen's parents for ever thinking about me while watching porn when suddenly, I felt a hand on my mouth and a hand wrapped around my waist dragging me quickly towards the door.

I struggled as she muffled my tirades with her hand. I don't know how she did it, but she quickly and quietly closed the door once we were outside and carried me running away from the pervert room. I was so surprised that she could carry me and run so fast wearing high heels that I didn't realize that her hand that was covering my mouth was now gone.

**Faith's POV**

When I realized that we were far enough from that weird room, I sat down on the floor as I lean at the wall, the princess now sitting on my lap. I was so exhausted and at the same time relieved that we were out of there that I didn't bother placing her away from me.

I was trying to catch my breath. I didn't notice that she was staring at me. When I did, she pushed my face away from hers and crawled on the opposite side of the wall facing me.

"Geez! What the hell did you do that for?"

I frowned at her checking my nose if it was bleeding. Thankfully it didn't. She glared at me.

"I didn't ask you to carry me!"

"Well if I didn't you'd be yelling at them and they'd found out that we were inside that room!"

She looked away glaring at the floor. I was surprised when she blushed still glaring and whispered…

"Th-thanks…"

I shook my head and looked away from her not knowing what to say back. I did mumble a 'welcome' which I doubt she heard because she was now looking all contemplative as she was staring at the floor.

'_Is she really that disturbed at what Jen's parents said?'_

I couldn't help but sigh and turned away from her.

"I don't know if this helps or not but…I don't think you look like that blonde girl at all. Sure she has a killer body…"

I glanced at her and found her glaring at the floor now. I stood up and walked a couple of steps away from her. My back was facing hers as I looked back at her.

"…but yours is perfect. Her everything is incomparable to yours…"

She was staring at me and I just smiled at her. She stared at me for awhile and for that few seconds…I saw someone different. She wasn't the ice princess or the bitch from hell. She was more like…her…

I watched her every move as she stood up shaking her head like she couldn't believe what I just said. She passed me while saying…

"I didn't know that you're such a pervert."

I watch her walk away as I placed both my hand on my hips and I growled at her.

"A simple thank you would be enough!"

**Spike's POV**

"Still no sign of them?"

Linda, Jen and some guy named Josh shook their head. We've been looking for them for an hour now and still we can't find them.

'_Damn it Faith! Where the hell are you?'_

"There they are!"

We all turned towards where Jen was pointing and lo and behold, it's the missing people that we've been searching for. I sighed relieved that they were alright. They were walking towards us when the Josh guy immediately ran towards Faith.

"I was so worried! Oh Goddess! Are you alright?"

I shook my head and walked towards them. Faith seems uncomfortable. And the princess's right eye was sort of twitching as she glared at the Josh guy.

"Goddess? Since when are you a Goddess?"

Faith waved her hand. She looks tired.

"Change the subject."

"Speaking of changing the subject, where were you guys anyway? We were looking all over for you."

Linda asked and we all waited for their answer. Both of them looked tensed when she asked the question. Faith was glancing at the princess for answers which the princess provided.

"W-we were just at the…uhm…"

Not much of an answer if you ask me. She glanced at Faith and they glanced at each other trying to figure out what to say. Something definitely happened.

"B-bathroom! We went to the bathroom."

And I doubt it happened in the bathroom.

**Sarah's POV**

I just nodded eagerly trying to make them believe the obvious lie that we were doing.

'_The bathroom? Stupid Faith.'_

Both Linda and Spike were looking suspicious of what Faith said. Josh was still looking at Faith adoringly which sickens me really. And Jen was looking curiously at Faith's back.

'_What is she looking at?'_

I raised my eyebrow at her when she pulled out a tissue and wiped something from Faith's back. Faith jumped a little surprised at what Jen did. My eyes went wide when she held up the tissue.

"Why is there a smudge of lipstick on your back Faith?"

Faith turned and looked at the tissue that Jen was holding. She looked just as nervous and shocked as I am.

'_Why the hell didn't we noticed that when we were in the bathroom!' _

"Uh…well…y-you see…"

Josh and Spike were just as curious as to where the lipstick came from. As for Linda…she was smiling at me knowingly.

"Well…it looks like Faith and Sarah are practicing for the audition. Am I right?"

She grinned at me and I wanted to strangle her for that. I stomped my feet and glared at her feeling my cheeks hot. Faith was shaking her head blushing as well.

"We were not! We were…we were…we can't tell you! But we weren't practicing! Why practice when she can't act!"

I pointed towards Faith who was now glaring at me.

"I'd rather be dead than to practice with you! And who says I can't act?"

She turned to Josh who was looking confused and made the biggest mistake in her whole ugly life.

"I'll audition for your show. And I'll guarantee you that I'll get the part!"

'_Oh fuck.'_

* * *


End file.
